When Lights Go Out
by SwordOfSierra
Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out? Fan Volume 14 with changes to the overall story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way!**

 **This is a fan volume 14, with a few changes to the overall story. In this story, Ainz is more powerful, and the guild Ainz Ooal Gown had more world items (in the novel they had 11 or 12, in this story they had 28 or 29. Doesn't really matter, as the Guild with the second most had 3. Most of the WCI won't make their appearance anyways and will have little to no change on the story). The reason I am unsure is because the Red Orb Ainz has under his rib in, in fact, a world item, and I'm not sure if it was included in the count). It's effect is it grows more powerful the longer he has it, and upon activation consumes around 5 levels. Similar to one of the Twenty, World Savior. I'm naming the Red Orb World Killer, twin of World Savior and Unofficial member of the Twenty.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Massive thanks to Nyx the Author for Betaing**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a spell, Item, or Skill**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Into The Darkness**

* * *

*Mr. Toshi Nasho , Lead Artist of _Yggdrasil_ ,

In regards to your recent inquiry, I have indeed noticed the achievements of Momonga, guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. In response, I have designed special rewards for Mr. Suzuki. I have also decided to keep his achievements confidential, as I fear it may upset the trust the public has in the _Yggdrasil_ Development Team. They may believe we decreased the difficulty of the boss, when that is entirely untrue.

Best regards,

Hino Evoth, Head Developer of _Yggdrasil_ *

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on his throne of the 10th floor of Nazarick. Any onlooker, like the maid Nana who was currently assigned to him, would say he was thinking, delving deep into the complex mind of Nazarick's Supreme Overlord.

But that was not the case.

Ainz Ooal Gown was troubled.

He had killed hundred of thousands of humans, and oversaw the facilitation of one of the worst events in recorded human history, if not the worst, an event known everywhere as the Jaldabaoth Event. Tens of thousands of humans and demihumans were locked away in prison camps and tortured. Possibly worse, an unknown amount of them were slaughtered.

But what was troubling Ainz was not those countless lives.

What was troubling him was one man, by the name of Demiurge.

 _I don't know how much longer I can keep this façade up._

He looked at the clock on the wall. Well, calling it a clock was generous, as it only displayed time as the intervals of Dawn, Noon, Dusk, and Midnight, with a number counting down to the next interval.

 _It's almost Dawn_ , He thought. _I will have to deal with Demiurge at some point. But I will leave that issue to the future me._

He slowly got up from the throne. Nana jumped to attention.

He had work to do.

* * *

 **Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom**

Lakyus walked alone towards the castle, enjoying the fresh air of the kingdom. She preferred to focus on the good things in the city. This was not at all strange for her, as she would normally do such a thing, but she believed now was more important than ever. After the battle of Katze Plains, the Kingdom has been suffering large amounts of famine, a lack of workers, and a seemingly incurable state of depression for many nobles.

 _Funny calling it a battle. It was nothing more than a massacre. Now the Kingdom is on a downward spiral, and no other country is willing to lend aid._

She thought back to all that she- Blue Rose- had accomplished. But now that the Kingdom is falling, they will likely have to find a new country to operate in. She had heard wonderful things about the Sorcerer Kingdom, but she was hesitant to move to the country that caused the devastation to the Kingdom.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she arrived at the front of the castle. The guard posted outside gave here a quick once-over glace, and allowed her entry. Snapping out of her thoughts, she entered through the gates.

Walking along the soft carpet, she made her way to Princess Renner's bedroom. She had a long history with the Golden Princess, and Lakyus considered her among her closest friends.

After the door knocks were answered with a sweet sounding 'Come in!' she opened the door and let herself in.

Renner was sitting at a round table made of polished marble, with a tea set in front of her. Behind her, about 3 feet back, stood Climb. He was ridged and stood at attention, with nothing but a quick glance at Lakyus.

"Lakyus," squealed Renner. "So good to see you! Please, sit down. It's been too long."

"Good to see you too, Renner"

Lakyus sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. As she did so, Renner flashed a grin.

"What?" asked Lakyus, confused at what she was grinning at.

"Nothing."

As Lakyus finished pouring the tea, Renner asked, "What brings you here. I highly doubt you came just for tea."

After taking a sip from her mug, Lakyus gave her reply.

"Perceptive as always. I was looking for advice on what to do next. The Kingdom is doomed, and it will take the Adventurer's Guild with it. The Theocracy has no need for adventurers. As such, I'm trying to plan our next move. I'm hesitant to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom or the Empire."

Renner nodded, and was silent for a moment.

"Considering the damage done by the Sorcerer King, I can't exactly say I'm surprised. While it's true the Theocracy has no need for you, why have you ruled out the Empire?"

Lakyus replied with a monotone voice. "The Empire is a vassal country of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It probably wouldn't be much better than going to the Kingdom in the first place."

Her reply made Renner chuckle. "Have you been to the Empire since then? It is still self governing, and still run by the Emperor." Hearing this, Lakyus' eyes widened.

"It's still run by the emperor? I figured the Sorcerer King would have killed him by now."

"Just because he's undead does not mean he enjoys death."

Climb twitched at the word 'death'. The man he most looked up to, Gazef Stronoff, was killed in a one sided battle against the Sorcerer King. Gazef's friend and best rival, Brain, was still looking for a replacement for the deceased Head-Warrior. But his time was running out. Soon, there may not be kingdom to protect.

"Climb, could you go fetch me more tea please?"

Renner asked Climb such, and he conceded, leaving the room. Very disappointed that her precious Climb had left, even temporarily and by her asking, she turned back to Lakyus.

"I believe that the best move to make is to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom. I have heard rumors that powerful gear is cheap there, and that once the King announced his Labyrinth to be done, adventures from far and wide will flock there. In addition, even though he is undead, he is a peaceful ruler. I have even heard that the citizens barely remember what it's like to be hungry, with food being so cheap there."

"Is the food really that cheap?"

Renner laughed. It was a laugh that sounded like angels singing, and it filled Lakyus with joy. "Indeed. The normal price for wheat is 15 silver for high-purity grain, the kind high-class nobles use. That same quality wheat is 2 silver in the Sorcerer Kingdom. The reason it's so cheap is because the crops are farmed by the undead, which do not fatigue or tire, nor do they need to eat."

Lakyus thought about everything she just heard. There are many upsides to going. The upsides actually outweigh the downsides.

She decided. Renner had always been able to convince her of things she didn't originally want to do.

"It will be tough to convince the others, especially Evileye…" Lakyus trailed off. "But they highly value your opinion. That will make it much easier to convince them. Thank you."

"Anytime you need help, you know you're welcome to come see me."

Lakyus smiled

* * *

"So we are all in agreement?"

A gravelly voice came forth from the man. This man was Raymond Zarg Lauransan, Cardinal of Earth and Commander of the Six Scriptures. He was a middle-aged man, and had been in command of the scriptures for a long time. As he looked on at the other Cardinals, one voice answered him.

"I believe so. We have found the fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown, so I believe we should send a scouting mission. We may even be able to conquer the damn place."

Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, Cardinal of Light and the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy. An old man, he had witnessed old Cardinals retire, and new ones take their place. As such, his opinion was highly coveted by others. "But who should we send?"

There was silence for a moment. Raymond broke it. "I suggest we send the Clearwater Scripture, and the Captain of the Black Scripture. There were small gasps around the room. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Does this really warrant the use of a God-kin?"

Raymond knew not who asked the question, but responded anyways. "It's a precaution. We know the demon maids are under the control of the Sorcerer King. It will take a God-kin to take them out. And if we fail, we will not lose the Clearwater Scripture."

There was a chorus of agreements. Yvon spoke. "In that case, I suggest we move to the next subject." He took out a weathered old book from his robe. The other Cardinals gasped. "This book is the only item that Surshana has personally written. We have been unable to translate the contents, but we have determined the book's title. It is Surshana's journal."

Maximilian Oreio Lagier's gasp was louder than anybody's. As the Cardinal of Darkness, he was obsessed with Surshana and his belongings. "Does this mean we may be able to translate it?"

Yvon frowned. "It has an unimaginably powerful enchantment on it. It's preventing translation, so the most we can do wait. From what we can tell, it will be forcefully translated if a powerful enough wave of energy strikes it. Unfortunately, not even Zesshi can generate such a powerful wave, and the artifacts left behind from the Gods would most likely destroy the book."

"Nothing we can do then. Just have someone look after the book."

Maximilian glared at Raymond. "Who is worthy enough look after a document personally written by the strongest of the Six Great Gods?" Raymond pondered the issue. After a moment of silence, he had his answer. "Give it to Thousand Mile Astrologer. She will be perfect to look after such a treasure."

Maximilian relented. "Very well, I will take it to her personally."

"Good. I will ready the Clearwater Scripture and the God-kin."

A smile crossed Yvon's wrinkled face. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Sylvin Getsis stood before Raymond. As the Captain of the Black Scripture, he stood among the top of the Theocracy, at least in terms of power. However, anyone truly knowledgeable would know that Zesshi Zetsumei stood above him. Even so, he still outclassed her in terms of leadership skills. Behind Sylvin stood the Clearwater Scripture, who specialized in stealth and assassination.

"Your mission is to raid the fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown, the undead that has caused so many problems."

The raid force nodded. However, Sylvin raised a hand. Raymond jerked his chin at him, indicating he had permission to speak.

"What if we encounter the Sorcerer King inside?"

His question raised a commotion from the Clearwater Scripture. They had wanted to know the same thing.

"If you are to encounter him, Sylvin will instruct you whether to retreat or attack."

Sylvin saluted, indicating that he understood. He had saved the Black Scripture multiple times with his leadership, and everyone present knew he knew what he was doing. It was a kind of trust born from a mixture of awe, experience, and fear.

"You have your mission; get in, look around, get out. Now go!"

"""Yes Sir!"""

After they had departed, Raymond smiled. This would be the first step to killing that bastard undead. But he still worried. Sending a God-kin only emphasized that fact. He was worried the Clearwater Scripture would perish. However, he was confident that the God-kin would return, even if it meant failing his mission. But he knew Sylvin. He would not come home empty handed.

Indeed, Sylvin would return bearing a trophy.

* * *

Sylvin and the Clearwater Scripture walked.

They walked, and walked, and walked.

However, they never stopped. They had all trained their bodies to the limit. And no group was better at walking than the Clearwater Scripture. They never rode horses, unless the Cardinals deemed it necessary. After all, horses were loud and obvious, the last thing a group of assassins would want.

So they walked

It had been days since they left the Theocracy. They had long run out of food and water. Not that it mattered. They had magic that produced clean, drinkable water, and they had all been trained to survive in the wild. Sylvin did the hunting, as he was the strongest and fastest. He had been easily been able procure food for their party of nine. During their walk they seen countless undead, but that was normal for the Katze Plains. They slew the ones in their way, and continued marching.

After 8 days, they reached their destination. But they didn't see a building. All they saw were gentile, rolling hills; some large, others small, and many in between. The Clearwater Scripture made sounds of confusion. Wasn't this supposed to be Ainz Ooal Gown's stronghold?

"Sylvin, sir…" began the first seat of the Clearwater Scripture. The members of that particular scripture had no names. Their names were taken from them to help disconnect them from humanity, and to make it harder for them to be tracked. When they were referred to, they were simply called Seat 1, Seat 2, Seat 3, and so on.

Sylvin put up a hand to silence him. He knew what he was about to say. "This is definitely the place we were told about." He pointed to the largest hill. "The stronghold may be hidden under one of the hills. I suggest we start at the biggest."

Seat 2 clapped. "As expected of the first seat of the Black Scripture! You may be right." While his praise was truthful, he also felt slightly ashamed. Why had they not thought of that? Were they really so stupid? Seat 2 sighed.

"Put up your enchantments. Show me what being an assassin really is!" instructed Sylvin. The entirety of the scripture used cloaking magic. They were so well hidden that Sylvin could barely sense them. He smiled. Then, focusing on the mission, he enchanted himself with cloaking magic.

"[Unknowable] [Invisibility] [Deodorant] [Silence]"

As Sylvin enchanted himself, he cast one more spell. [Friendly Vision]. It allowed cloaked units to see other cloaked units, albeit only friendly ones. With a hand motion, he ordered the others forward.

When they reached the top of the hill, they discovered there was no top. They also found out the hill was hollow. Inside rested a massive tomb, surrounded by four mausoleums. They were curious to find what was inside, but their orders came first. Sylvin had a gut feeling that the large tomb in the middle was what they were there for.

Once again ordering everyone forward, Sylvin slid down to the ground. The drop was vertical, so the only way down safely was to stab his sword into the dirt and slide. While his main weapon was a spear, he always kept a sword for emergencies. When everyone had reached the bottom, they moved to the tomb's entrance. Flanking the entrance on either side were rows of mighty columns.

As soon as they all crossed the door, the air's temperature plummeted. With a light shiver, Sylvin kept advancing, making sure not to lose the others behind him. They walked past many skeletons, but none seemed to notice them. Confidant they were undetectable, they traversed deeper into the mighty structure.

They soon saw a staircase going down. As they slowly made their way towards it, a voice stopped them.

"What do we have here? Some foolish invaders?"

Walking out from behind a pillar was beautiful woman. She had red hair, styled in two braids, and wore a maid outfit. Sylvin readied his weapon, and the Clearwater scripture behind him followed suit. Casting off their cloaking magic, they made themselves fully known.

"My my, quite feisty."

She drew her weapon, a massive thing that looked like an oversized religious symbol.

Sylvin knew exactly what this was. What _she_ was.

She was their first obstacle.

She was a one of the demon maids.

* * *

 **Whew, that's chapter one done! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. If this is a bit of a boring chapter, sorry. The action will start to pick up next chapter.**

 **I would like to thank Jade Tatsu, author of The Cardinal of Sin, for all his help and advice.**

 **I would also like to thank all the other FanFiction authors out there. Seeing your amazing work has encouraged me to write my own Fic. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

 **I have not decided what the release schedule will be, but once I decide, it will be consistent. This Fic will probably be 8 chapters (6 main with 2 intermissions). If I miss and update day for some reason, don't freak out! It will come out eventually.**

 **Please consider leaving a review. I turn them into power to keep my laptop's charge up.**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	2. Character Sheet

**Character Sheet**

 **...attempt...**

* * *

 **Ainz Ooal Gown (Caster Form)**

* * *

 **Total Level:**

Unknown **(Over 100)**

* * *

 **Racial Levels:**

Skeleton Mage **(15)**

Elder Lich **(10)**

Overlord **(5)**

Overgod **(?)**

Other **(5)**

* * *

 **Job Levels:**

Necromancer **(10)**

Master of Death **(10)**

God of Death **(?)**

Eclipse **(5)**

Etc **(35)**

* * *

 **HP:** 100

 **MP:** Exceeds Limit

 **Physical Strength (Attack):** 65

 **Physical Defense:** 90

 **AGILITY:** 60

 **Magical Strength (Attack):** 100

 **Magical Defense:** 100

* * *

 **Overall Species:** Overgod

 **Sub Species:** God

* * *

 **Notable Abilities:**

 **-Dark Wisdom (On Sacrifice)** Increases the amount of spells he can cast. In the New World, he can even learn spells of positive Karma Value, however those attack spells will have greatly reduced Damage (4 Tiers Weaker)

 **-Negative Trick (Passive)** The longer he is alive, the more powerful he gets by absorbing the world's Negative Energy. If killed, will revive if a large enough collection of Negative Energy exists. Very Slow Effect.

 **-The Goal of All Life is Death (Skill)** Overrides Instant Death Immunity. Useable every 100 Hours.

 **-Shadow General (Passive)** All troops/units gain up to 25% increased Attack and Defense in the dark, and are healed by Negative Energy. The darker it is, the higher the increase. A cloud covering the sun is enough to increase the Attack and Defense by 5%. Peaks at Midnight with a bonus 10%.

 **-Soul Harvester (Passive)** When he kills, directly or indirectly, he absorbs the souls and energy of the dead, making him more powerful. These souls can be released as **Soul Stains** and used as troops.

* * *

 **Notable Equipment:**

 **Guild Weapon** (On Par with World Level)

 **World Killer** (World Item, Equivalent to World Savior)

 **Multiple Unknown World Items**

 **Uncountable Divine Items**

* * *

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Holy Magic** (Damage x1.5)

 **Fire** (Damage x1.5)

 **Bludgeoning** (Damage x1.5)

* * *

 **Karma Value:** -800 (Unspeakably Evil)

* * *

 **Yes, Yes I get what you all are probably thinking. Ainz was already OP, why even more? In response I say yes, yes he was. But he was only at the top of the middle tier of players. This bumps him up to the top of top tier players. It won't have that much effect of the story, almost everything he does he could've done anyways. This just prepares him in case stronger enemies appear. After all, the new world has many mysteries and strengths. If any players are out there, perhaps they had been able to use some of that raw power for themselves…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a spell, Item, or Skill**

 **Thanks for the support on Chapter One. Never expected to get 18 favs and 25 follows in a little over a day!**

 **I am not that great at writing fight scenes. I am reasonably confidant that I can world build or do character building, but not so much fight scenes. This one is the first one I've ever done, so they will get better as the story continues (Hopefully).**

 **If the grammar mistakes are too numerous, let me know in your Review. I had the first chapter Beta-ed (Shoutout to Nyx the Author for his amazing job) and there were around 5-10 mistakes, which for a 3000+ story, is not that much (IMO). If enough people complain, I asked Nyx if he would beta again, and he said yes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Stepping on a Dragon's Tail**

* * *

The demon maid stood before then, a wall standing between the raid party and the staircase down.

"If you think I'll let you worms invade Nazarick, you're sorely mistaken."

The maid made no effort to conceal the hostility from its voice. The Clearwater Scripture shuddered. It was not cold enough to make them shiver, nor had any hostile magic been cast on them. It was her tone. Only the mighty, or the foolish, speak with such a tone, and the monster before them was anything but foolish.

Sylvin glanced back. Their exit was blocked by a mass of skeletons. While the group could have easily beaten them, it would have left opening for the maid to kill them.

Sylvin knew that had but one option. Attack the maid, while some hold the skeletons.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves, foolish invaders? Or have you not even been taught the simplest of manners?"

Sylvin sighed. "I am Sylvin Getsis, Captain of the Black Scripture. The men behind me are nameless, for they have no need for them." He was putting off fighting for as long as possible, waiting for the maid to let her guard down- even an inch!

She chuckled, "What is this, a court? This is a battle! No need to be so formal." She bowed, "My name is Lupusregina Beta. I feel our time together will be short, but I hope you enjoy yourselves anyways. I know I will." A sadistic grin crossed her perfect features, a harsh reminder that she was a monster, no matter how human she looked. She twirled her weapon, with such speed that they felt quite the breeze emanating from it. It was a simple act, but displayed her sheer power.

Sylvin didn't hesitate. He charged at the demon, making a stab with his spear. It was blocked by the weapon, which despite its size and momentum, came to an immediate stop. The Clearwater Scripture was frozen for a moment, but quickly followed after the God-kin.

Lupusregina held off Sylvin with her weapon while using her hand to redirect the attacks coming from the Scripture. It was an intense melee. The assassins did all they could to help Sylvin, who was facing the ferocious maid in a head-to-head battle amongst a pool of sparks.

Lupusregina moved her body to the side, and Sylvin stumbled forward, unable to stop his inertia. With the free chance she got, she swung her massive weapon, and impaled an assassin on its tip. Despite her current circumstances, she smiled. She was covered in blood, with more landing on her every second, and she loved it. She restarted combat with Sylvin, and their intense melee ensued.

Sylvin never let his guard down. The beast before him was mighty, at least on par with himself.

But…

Slowly but surely, the beast met its match.

The maid was being forced back, and cuts began appearing on its arms, face, and torso. 3 members of the Clearwater Scripture were dead, their corpses in multiple pieces strewn around the room. But Sylvin never let up.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the beast succumbed to its injuries, and collapsed to its knees. The battle had been long, and Sylvin was panting. Dropping his spear, he walked behind her, picked up one of the swords from the ground, and drew his own. He positioned himself behind her, and put the blade of one sword on the front of her neck, with the other's tip touching her nape.

"You… Lose…" he panted. "You have two options. Come with us peacefully, or die here." They would be leaving after this. They could not afford to face any more of the Sorcerer King's demon maids, or whatever other horrors waited deeper in the tomb.

"I will never betray the Supreme One. You could never understand the depth of my loyalty." She rasped. "You have sealed your fate. You will never live to be an old man. You will be killed, slowly, painfully, and I will be there watching."

"No," he said, "you won't."

With a metallic ringing sound the maid's head dropped to the floor, and the headless body fell over in a pool of blood. He picked up the head and his spear, and dropped the swords. There was no need to give the sword he picked up back to its owner. Said owner will never be able to wield a weapon again. As he and the others turned to leave, Sylvin was stopped dead in his tracks. He felt an intense wave of bloodlust from behind him.

But that wasn't what stopped him.

He had felt that bloodlust before.

He paled.

The last time he felt that bloodlust, many members of the Black Scripture had been killed, including Kaire. It was the same bloodlust as…

He turned around, and felt his blood run cold. Standing there, in a fancy, deep crimson dress, stood a platinum haired female vampire. The very same vampire he had encountered before, one that he felt was even stronger than Zesshi Zetsumei.

"Im-Impossible. This can't be real. You were killed. And even if you weren't, we had used [Downfall of Castle and Country]…" His ranting was cut off by the vampire, who screamed at them.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILL LUPUSRAGINA BETA! THE SUPREME ONE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND BATH IN YOUR BLOOD! [BLOOD SPEAR]"

The pool of blood from the maid rose into the air in the shape of spears, and hurtled towards the raid group. Sylvin barely managed to block it, but every other member was impaled.

Sylvin dropped the head and ran. How could she still be alive? He was terrified. This vampire had killed Lady Kaire. _Even I couldn't stop her_. And yet she spoke of a 'Supreme One', just as the demon maid had. That could only mean one thing.

She was a subordinate of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He reached the wall of dirt he slid down, cast [Fly] on himself, and ran. Glancing back, he saw the vampire wasn't following him.

Once far enough away, he cast [Teleportation], and found himself looking at the gates to Hunferdas, capital of the Slane Theocracy.

 _The vampire is alive. This changes things._

Sylvin shivered.

* * *

Ainz sat at his desk in E-Rantel, riffling through papers. As he stamped the last one 'Approved', he pondered who could have made that suggestion.

 _A visit to the Elf Kingdom? Was that Aura, or Mare?_

As he set the papers down, he heard a low beep. In the top right corner of his vision was a message

 _-One New Guild Notification_

The hell? This is new.

As he got up to teleport to Nazarick, he felt another beep in his mind, this one of a higher tone.

He answered the [Message].

[Albedo, what is it?]

[Lord Ainz,] she said through barely contained rage. [Something has come up.]

[Interesting, I had just received a Guild Notification of some sort. Wait to tell me until I get to the Throne Room.]

[As you wish.]

Ainz canceled the [Message], and cast [Greater Teleportation]. The next moment, he stood in the throne room. All the Guardians, excluding Gargantua, stood looking at him. The Pleiades were there too, behind the Guardians. Even further stood Fluder Paradyne, Ainz's so-called apprentice.

"Why is Fluder here?"

Fluder made no movement of response. He was clueless as to why he was there as well. Albedo answered for him. "As your apprentice, I believe we should start involving him more in more of Nazarick's affairs." Fluder bowed, his wrinkled old face broken with a smile. "Thank you, Lady Albedo."

As Ainz nodded, he noticed an absence. "Where is Lupusregina? Has she not arrived yet?" He was curious, as the maid was not normally late. Albedo's reply shocked him.

"Lupusregina Beta is dead."

…

…

…

WHAT?

Ainz was in disbelief. He was angry. "Who killed her? Did she leave Nazarick?" Albedo shook her head. "I believe that is what the notification you got is about."

Ainz walked over to the throne, sat down, and summoned the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. He sent a mental message to the staff.

 _Open the notification._

As he did so, screens opened up around him, showing the entrance to Nazarick in different angles. A group stood there, each of them bearing a sigil he recognized. "The Slane Theocracy?" As he looked on, he saw Lupusregina walk out from behind a pillar. She said something, but he could not read the lips, and there was no sound. _May have to change that,_ he thought. He watched a long, intense battle ensue, and watched as Lupusregina fell to her knees. A man, who Ainz presumed was the leader, spoke something to her, but once again, Ainz was clueless as to what it was. Lupusregina responded, and this time Ainz understood it.

 _"I will never betray the Supreme One."_

Ainz felt his non-existent heart swell. Only for it to be shattered by the man decapitating the maid.

Everyone present looked at Ainz, and noticed the crimson lights in his eyes disappear.

 _Is he not angry?_

As the Guardians thought such, the room began to shake. Cracks appeared on the walls, and Fluder fell down. It was clear what caused such a tremor.

Ainz Ooal Gown was furious.

His emotional suppression system was outmatched, and repeatedly failed to calm him down. The rage and killing intent radiating from the undead king burst forth in waves. Demiurge soon realized that it wasn't just this room that was shaking.

 _Such power. All of Nazarick is trembling._

Ainz's form began to flicker, occasionally changing, just for a fraction of a second, like a flimsy illusion, to a blackish-gray, hulking figure, one that towered over even Cocytus. He slammed his hand on the armrest of his throne, and the shockwave nearly knocked Albedo, who stood closest to him, down.

Fluder was terrified. He had seen his master unhappy, but this makes every other time look like he was giving out sweets to children. He knew the Theocracy was responsible for this, and he pitied the fools who caused this.

With a tap of his staff, streams of gold began to appear from nowhere. The streams collected to form a humanoid shape. The room stopped shaking as Ainz finally calmed down. Then, like the magic it was, the gold began to change color, until it was completely gone, leaving behind a naked maid with flaming red hair. _Incredible_ , Fluder thought. _He can revive his subordinates even without a corpse._

As the maid slowly fell to the ground, it's eyes opened, and looked around. Her eyes fell on Ainz, and she began to cry. "Lord Ainz," she began. But she never finished. The room began to shake once more, even harder than before. Seeing the maid had rekindled Ainz's ire, and the maid fell to her knees, prostrating. "Lord Ainz, forgive me for my failure." The light flashed in her lord's eyes once more, but it was no longer a light, but a deep crimson flame that leaked out and heated up the air around it.

After a moment, the room stopped shaking, and the flames dimmed to pinpricks of light.

"I am not angry with you, Lupus. I am angry with those who dare stain the floors of Nazarick with their filthy feet, and kill one of my precious children. Stand up, and know that you have not failed."

"But I was killed. I failed to stop them."

"Silence. I demand you stop saying you failed."

The maid rose, still shaking slightly and with red eyes. Ainz opened his inventory, tearing a hole in space, and drew out a pristine white robe. He threw it to Lupusregina, then stood and walked over to her. He knelt down, and after she had put on the rode, picked her up.

"This was not your fault. You were never created to stop a raid force. You were created to delay the enemy until backup arrives. So, as I see it, you did your job perfectly. So calm down." He set the maid down, and her moved seemed to have improved. "However, this can not go unexcused. The Slane Theocracy must pay for what they have done. It seems I will once again have to take everything from Surshana"

Indeed, Ainz had met the Theocracy's gods before. At least, that's what he believed based on the information he had. If he was right, then once again, Surshana and his friends will fall before the might of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Shalltear spoke up, "My lord, the human who escaped seemed to know me. He had said I was supposed to be dead, and even if I wasn't, I was supposed to be under the influence of something called [Downfall of Castle and Country]."

Ainz chuckled, as that was the conformation he needed to know who those Six 'Gods' were.

"Well, he's not exactly wrong. But no matter." He activated his obsidian aura, and misty blackness gathered behind him. "It is time to declare war. The world will know what it means to make an enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown."

Shalltear told him that they had managed to capture one of the invaders. While no one could see it, Ainz smiled. It was time for war.

"Fix the walls." He ordered. "And send the captured invader to Neuronist. I will enjoy watching work."

The time where history repeats itself has arrived once more.

* * *

Sylvin stood before the Six Cardinals, waiting for what came next. He had reported that he fled from Nazarick, but the precise detail had been omitted. He had been told to wait until he returned for the full report. Now, he was here, and he had to relive what had transpired during his failed mission.

Yvon was the first to ask. "So, what exactly happened? It's not like you to run from a fight." Sylvin hesitated, then began to speak. "We had entered into the tomb and reached a staircase before encountering one of the demon maids. We engaged it in combat, and managed to kill it. However, we lost three members of the Clearwater Scripture."

"That doesn't explain what happened to the others." Dominic urged him to continue.

"After the battle, we were about to retreat, when a vampire appeared behind us. It killed the rest of the scripture, and nearly killed me." Maximilian snorted. "You were defeated by one measly vampire? How far has the Black Scripture fallen?"

"It was the same vampire that nearly killed Lady Kaire."

There it was. With those words, the entire room broke out in chaos. "SCILENCE!" yelled Yvon. They were acting like animals, and it angered him as much as it embarrassed him. Yvon waited for the room to calm, then looked at Sylvin. "How is that possible? You confirmed that [Downfall of Castle and Country] had been activated. Even though it was interrupted, it would have left her in a mindless state, and not move unless attacked."

The God-kin shook his head. "I don't know, but the effects of the Artifact is definitely gone. The only way I know that could have erased that effect is to kill the target then revive it afterwards. But the vampire was no weaker than it was before."

"Well, it seems we will-" A light shaking interrupted Yvon. To a normal person it seemed like a simple earthquake, but Sylvin's trained senses told him otherwise.

Maximilian looked confused. "What kind of earthquake was that? It was pathetic!" Dominic glanced around the room, making sure nothing had fallen. "That was no normal quake." Sylvin corrected. "It was neither magical nor natural in origin." Just as he finished speaking, the room began to shake once more. But this shaking was incomparable to the first time. The Cardinals braced themselves, and Sylvin crouched to avoid falling. Suddenly, a wave of bloodlust washed over them. Yvon paled, trying to resist the urge to vomit. "Wha- what the fuck was that?" However, no one paid attention to him. All eyes fell to a withered old book lying on the table. Dark violet flames covered the edges of the book. The title, formally unreadable, now was wreathed in the same purple flame. Then, they vanished, and what they left behind made the Cardinals gasp. The book's title was now readable, and this title made them pale once more. With the arrival of the Sorcerer King, everyone in the room judged that these words appearing now were not a coincidence. Four words.

 **Surshana's Guide to Survival**

Inside the cover, on the first page, read 'Chapter One'. Next to those words, where the chapter's title should be, characters rapidly changed one after another. Weird, but not the weirdest part. On the next page read:

 ** _You've angered the beast,_**

 ** _The times are dire._**

 ** _Gods now burn, engulfed in fire._**

 ** _This beast is a god, the chosen one._**

 ** _And the moon may soon eclipse the sun._**

 ** _You may soon see the depths of hell,_**

 _ **But no one knows. Only time will tell.**_

Sylvin hoped, because the book may hold a solution.

He despaired for the same reason.

This was Surshana's, an undead's, book after all.

He hoped the Theocracy could accept said solution.

Not for the first time today, Sylvin shivered. Because he knew what the beast was, and what caused the quake.

It seemed Ainz Ooal Gown had learned of the maid's death.

He had trodden in the dragon's tail. The question now was…

What would burn?

* * *

 **Sorry if chapter two is a bit short. My new laptop came in and I have been busy setting it up and playing games on it (cause why not?) If this chapter is a bit odd it's because half of it was written a while after the other half :3 (The short part is a joke. Chapter 2 is 400 words longer than Chapter 1)**

 **As usual FanFiction is a bitch. I had things Italicized, Bolded, in [] and , and when I uploaded it (I write them in Microsoft Word, just FYI) it dicked me over and got rid of those. Fuck**

 **After making the first chapter and having Nyx beta it, I asked him what he thought of the flow of the story, and thankfully he had no complaints. However, he told me that he thought the characters' speech was too formal. With this chapter, I believe I fixed this issue. So if anyone noticed a difference and prefers it less formal, thank Nyx the Author. And to those of you that like it more formal (for whatever reason), sorry!**

 **Like the poem? It, no joke, took me half an hour to make (#poeticskiilz), but I think turned out very well. Chapter Three should be much longer, but I have to come up with the plot for it. If you didn't know, they way this story works is I know how I want to end it, so I fill in from beginning to end. The filling is not planned.**

 **Please review? They help me manipulate time and make these come out faster.**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a spell, Item, or Skill**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Downward Spiral**

* * *

"What does this mean? It's obvious who the beast is, but how does Surshana know Ainz Ooal Gown?" Raymond ranted, unable to comprehend what was happening. The God of Death had never mentioned Ainz, at least not in any documents.

"That matters little, Raymond. The past will not change the present. The Gods are gone, and we are here. The question is, what do we do? Ginedine Delan Guelfi, Cardinal of Water, spoke for the first time since the meeting began. He was a man on the quieter side, and preferred to listen most of the time.

"Indeed. We cannot rely on the gods to help us, but we can rely on the God-kins." He said, emphasizing the kin. "You may speak." He said to Sylvin, who look like he wanted to say something. "Will I be sent out to fight again?" Raymond nodded in affirmation, and Sylvin paled a bit. Even though he was afraid of the vampire, he would fight for his country.

"Good, that's settled. Go fetch Zesshi." Yvon instructed.

As Sylvin left to go fetch his fellow God-kin, he brooded over what was to come next. Zesshi would certainly be pleased, being the battle maniac she was. While he was confidant in her ability to defeat the vampire, he was not sure if she could beat the Sorcerer King. _Well, I'd say the vampire is stronger, but Zesshi would still win due to the Divine Items from the gods. At least, I hope so._ He wandered the halls searching, until he finally found who he had been sent to fetch.

Zesshi Zetsumei was leaning against the wall, her trusty scythe [Reaper's Judgment] next to her. She was messing with a chain that Sylvin recognized as one of the puzzles left behind by the gods. Noticing his approach, Zesshi stopped fiddling with the chain and look at him. "The Cardinals sent me to fetch you. We shouldn't keep them waiting longer than we have to." Zesshi bent down and picked up her weapon, and pocketed the chain. As they walked together, Zesshi spoke. "Meeting with the Cardinals huh. Maybe they are going to let me play a bit. I'm bored."

"I believe that's exactly what this is about." Hearing Sylvin's answer, Zesshi seemed hopeful, and above all else, giddy. "So I heard you traveled to Nazarick on a mission. I also heard you ran away like a little bitch." Zesshi poked fun at Sylvin, hoping to rile him up. However, Sylvin had known Zesshi a long time, and was not nearly foolish enough to take the bait. "That's true, I did run away. And I'm sure as hell glad I did." Zesshi frowned, having failed at angering him, or at least upsetting him, but she was also concerned. While she didn't like to admit it, she quite liked the God-kin. She did not have many, or if she was being honest, any friends. But she considered him one, and was glad he was still alive. What concerned her was that she knew his power. It took something powerful, or terrifying, to make him run, not to mention glad he ran. While pondering the matter, they arrived before the door to the council room. Without hesitation, she opened the door and walked in.

"Zesshi Zetsumei, thank you for coming." Raymond began. "As you know, Sylvin Getsis, captain of the Black Scripture, along with the Clearwater Scripture, were deployed on a confidential mission to invade the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the home and fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown. We have decided that you need to know the details."

Zesshi jerked her chin, telling him to continue. "The raid group made in into the tomb, but were unable to access the first floor."

Hearing this, Zesshi looked at Raymond like he was an idiot. "They made it in, but not to the first floor? What the hell does that mean?"

Sylvin explained. "From what I could tell, we only reached the entrance of the tomb. Also, the floors are descending in order." Sylvin put up one hand, then the other about two inches below it. "The floor up here is floor one, this one is two, three, and so on." He put a hand above the hand that marked floor one, "And this is the entrance we were in."

"Ah, thank you for explaining that." Zesshi said it sarcastically, but she really was thankful. After Sylvin finished, Raymond continued. "Like I said, they never made it to the first floor. They did, however, make it to the staircase to it. But they were halted by the appearance of one of the demon maids. From what Sylvin told us, it was monstrously powerful, and held off Sylvin while managing to kill three Clearwater members. Even so, they were able to slowly beat the beast back, and eventually managed to kill it. Tired and wounded, they began to retreat, but were halted once more, this time by a vampire. The same vampire that killed Kaire."

At this, Zesshi perked up. She remembered Sylvin telling here about a vampire, but upon hearing that he thought it was weaker than her, lost interest. "The vampire used an unknown spell to turn the maid's blood into spears that killed that rest of the Clearwater Scripture." As Sylvin told them about it, he shook his head. "Not only that, but I've learned that the vampire is a servant of the Sorcerer King. She kept referring to a 'Supreme One', just as the maid had."

Raymond nodded, "That is indeed bad news. We will work out how to deal with her again into our plans." He turned to Zesshi. "Zesshi, it is time to put this undead down. We will prepare for war, and you will face that skeletal bastard. You will have the full support of the other Scriptures, and you will be outfitted with every Artifact we can give you." Zesshi looked pleased. "When will this war begin?" she asked.

"We will not be declaring war. He does not deserve that. We will simply send you to Nazarick to kill him. But not until we learn more about the floors."

"Well, let me know when to move out." Zesshi turned and walked away. She looked forward to the coming battle.

 _This is going to be the most fun I've had in decades,_ she thought.

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on [Throne of Kings], the world item that was among the gifts from the devs that the guild had received for conquering Nazarick on the first try. He was currently talking to Gondo Firebeard, head of the Runic Development Committee, who were responsible for creating runic armor, weapons, and infusing the road and buildings with runes, as well as further developing runic tech. Gondo had accidentally stumbled upon the massive benefits of imbuing runes into building and roads. Runic buildings never eroded, never cracked, and could withstand any environment, provided it wasn't as extreme as, say, the Fifth or Seventh floor.

As angry as he still was, he understood that being consumed by anger would breed nothing but trouble. So he cast the anger aside and focused in the problems in front of him. After all this time, he was finally confident in his ability to rule Nazarick as it's supreme overlord, but was still unsure about leading a kingdom, soon to turn empire. But he had other things to worry about.

"Gondo, have you succeeded in what I asked of you?" Gondo nodded, a massive smile on his face. "Yes, your majesty!" Ainz was pleased. He had ordered Gondo to do two things: be able to create a top rune, and find a way to be able to successfully enchant a runic item. He had accomplished both tasks, and had succeeded in discovering not one, but two top runes: Castle, a top rune of protection and durability, and Golem, a top rune of strength and power.

"Good. Now I must ask you for something else, as well as introduce you to someone." Ainz tapped the guild weapon, and a wrinkly old dwarf came forth. Gondo stared, in awe. Despite his obvious age, he had the aura that Momon, as well as the Sorcerer King himself radiated. The complete confidence in his abilities, as well as knowing he stood at the top of his field. "This is Godrir. He is an area guardian of Nazarick, and resides in a cave on the Sixth floor. He is a craftsman, and he was created to be the best of the best. If I were ever to remake the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown], which I am considering, I would trust no one but him. However, as good as he is, he knows nothing of runes. So I would like you two to work together to create a set of armor for me using runes that I will later enchant as well."

"Your majesty, forgive me for asking, but you are a magic caster. Wouldn't armor only slow you and hinder your movement?" Gondo inquired as such, and Ainz laughed. "Yes Gondo, that would normally be the case. However, Godrir can create it in a way that does not put any negative repercussions on me." Godrir beamed with pride, and Gondo was amazed. "Your majesty, one last question. Why do you now require armor?" Ainz looked at Gondo for a moment before the earth-shaking bloodlust burst forth, but much weaker this time, as it only shook the room, not the whole of Nazarick. As it stopped and Gondo looked terrified, Ainz gave his answer. "I will soon be going to war with the Slane Theocracy. Are you aware of a group within them called the Black Scripture?"

"Of course, they are famous for their might even to us dwarves."

"How about Lupusregina Beta?"

"What is this, a test? She's one of your most trusted maids and a member of the Pleiades that guard the Ninth floor. Or do they guard the Tenth…"

Ainz chuckled. Seeing Gondo always was just what he needed to calm him down. As nice as it was having the NPCs around, Gondo's innocence made him a bit more special. "Yes, you are correct. And for the record, the are headquartered here, on the Tenth floor, but move around Nazarick." As he explained, Godrir, having the typical short temper that most dwarves had, was getting a bit annoyed.

"Lord Ainz, can we stop going on tangents? Aren't you going to tell them about Lupu?" Ainz nodded, then got the conversation back on track.

"Yes. Of course Godrir." He turned back to Gondo. "As I was saying, the Theocracy sent a party to Nazarick. Lupu confronted them, but they managed to kill her. She has been revived, of course, but I am still angry. So I will make them regret the day they messed with Nazarick. Godrir, make the armor befitting me. I shall leave the design to you, and Gondo will decide what runes to use."

"Lord Ainz, it will take 3 days to make the armor."

"I am immortal. 3 days is nothing."

Both the dwarves signaled they understood, then walked out of the throne room, and headed to Godrir's residence. As soon as they left, Ainz called out. "Demiurge." A moment later, the suited man with the armored tail stood before him. "Lord Ainz," Demiurge said. "What do you request of me?"

Ainz smiled inside, always happy to see Demiurge. The man truly was a genius, and was worthy of being among his closest aids. He and Albedo stood as his left and right hands, and he was grateful for it. Even if they were both sadistic, though Demiurge took the word to a whole new level.

"How stands Re-Estize? I believe you had hooked that little Renner girl?"

"Indeed. Renner has proven most useful. She is ready for us to take out the Kingdom, and force it to vassalize. In addition, once the vassalization is complete, she will become the next monarch. Even now, people are pushing for her to rise to power."

"As expected of you Demiurge. You have done flawlessly. Carry out the vassalization order at once." Ainz laughed, glad that things were going his way. "Demiurge, you are aware that we are going to war with the Slane Theocracy, correct?" After hearing Demiurge's conformation, Ainz continued, "Even so, you do not know the minor details. As such, I will tell you them. Normally, we would massacre their army, then take over the Theocracy. However, doing that may show that we are unwilling to wipe out countries, and will incite future troubles. Therefore, I will wipe them off the face of the planet!"

As Ainz let off an evil laugh, Demiurge was caught between two emotions. Joy, that Lord Ainz was happy and that humans would die, and fear, that Lord Ainz was this angry. "My Lord, if I may. Isn't this going too far for Lupusregina?"

As he muttered those words, Ainz laughter ceased. It did not die down, but stop instantly. Ainz glared at Demiurge. **"Choose your next words very carefully, Demiurge. They may be the last you speak as an ally of Nazarick."** Ainz voice had changed, going from its normal noble voice, to a voice that embodied the pains, screams, and suffering of hell. Demiurge nearly fell down, terrified. The aura coming off his master was unimaginable. This was an aura that showed you stood on a knife's edge between life and eternal death and suffering. As those thoughts ran through Demiurge's head, he remembered times long past. Before the other Supreme Beings left.

* * *

*"Ulbert, where is Momonga? He doesn't normally leave the tomb. But I've looked everywhere, and he doesn't seem to be here."

"Why would he be here on the Seventh floor? He is undead, and weak to fire. Not that that matters, but I'd imagine it's still odd for him to be standing in what is essentially hell."

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't. What do you need him for, anyways?

"My special day is coming up soon, and I want to see if he can come. You'll be there too, right?"

"Peroroncino, why would I skip your birthday? Of course I'll be there! Anyways, Momonga is out on a raid right now. Trinity threatened to use [Ahura Mazda] on us. I've never seen Momo so mad before. It actually scared me. I guess he's number one for a reason."

"He's not number one. Aren't he and Touch Me tied for number one?"

"No, didn't you see their battle history? Out of the 112 times they fought, Momo won 58. That's 2 more than half. Even the latest scoreboard update puts him a few points above Touch Me."

"Didn't know that. Totally unrelated, but just FYI, Touch Me's gonna be at the party."

"Ah, don't worry. We've work out the kinks between us."

"Good."

"I hope Momo comes back ok. [Ahura Mazda] _is_ a world-level item. I remember when Trinity was so happy to get it, too, with it being one of the Twenty."

"Yeah. Oh shit, it's almost midnight. I gotta head off, I work tomorrow."

"See ya, Ulbert."

"Bye!"*

* * *

 _He even scared the other Supreme Being sometimes._ Demiurge bowed, realizing he took his joke about Lupusregina not being worth the trouble too far. "I beg for your forgiveness, Lord Ainz."

Ainz calmed himself, noticing that it was only a joke. "No, I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness. I've been a bit on edge since the raid." Upon hearing that, Demiurge's eyes widened in surprise so much that his glasses fell off, revealing his crystalline eyes. "No, my lord. I took things too far."

"Perhaps," muttered Ainz. A few moments of silence passed, and Demiurge was sweating, as much as a demon could sweat. He prayed Lord Ainz forgave him. The only thing that terrified Demiurge to the point where he'd want to curl up in a ball in the corner and sob for eternity was the thought of the Supreme One leaving, just as the others had. He'd be clueless on his own.

"Demiurge, regarding the Slane Theocracy, I will be deploying Gargantua. What are your thoughts?"

"I'm unsure why you're asking me," Demiurge said, relieved. The master was not mad. "Will you be deploying him to simply trample cities?"

"That's correct. From what I've seen, nothing in this world can come even close to a challenge for him. Even if he was to die, revival is free, with him being a gift and all. And as to why I'm asking you, you are much more intelligent than me."

"Lord Ainz, you flatter me too much!"

"It's true, Demiurge. We created you to be smarter than us all. That was, IS, one of your purposes. And you do it flawlessly."

"Is that really true?" Demiurge never knew that.

"It is. I am not nearly intelligent as you make me out to be. I've lied to you all for quite some time now. I will sometimes try to plan ahead, but it never goes to plan. I haven't even thought where I want to take my kingdom tomorrow, let alone 10000 years." Ainz lowered his skull. "I regret lying to you all. I've relied on you because I can't do it myself, and I'm ashamed. I didn't want to let you guys down, to think less of me and the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown."

 _He lied to us? He did all that for us?_ Demiurge let out a few tears, which crystallized into extremely high purity diamonds. "Lord Ainz," he croaked, "You did not let us down, and I think higher of you, not lower! You lied for us, and that means more to me than any plan. And you say you are not intelligent, but that's simply untrue. You have the unique ability to plan perfectly on a whim, whereas I plan for the far future. If my all my plans failed, I would be able to make a new plan that quickly, but it would have only a 10-25% chance of success. From what you've just told me, and by my calculations, your plans that you make in just seconds or less have a 90-99% chance of success. That is beyond lies and luck. That is true genius."

Ainz was silent, taken aback by the pure feeling invested in those words. They erased the shame he held for so long and made his emotions swell. His suppression system squashed them down again, with nothing but a deeper love for his friend's children remaining.

"Thank you Demiurge. You remind me so much of Ulbert." Ainz looked to the ceiling. "Ulbert was evil, sadistic, and violent, but he was very caring to his friends. Just like you. Speaking of which, I have a job for you." An inky hole in reality opened up, and out of it Ainz withdrew a small figurine. It was of a goat-like demon, with many arms, holding differently colored jewels. "I believe you remember this."

"Of course my lord. That's is the product of Ulbert's experimentation. The jewels are enchanted with [Armageddon Evil], which summons large amounts of demons."

"I want you to try to do what Ulbert could not. Are you aware of the world item [The Four Horsemen]?" Demiurge thought for a moment, trying to remember. He had knowledge of all the world items from _Yggdrasil_. "If I'm not mistaken, it's one of the Twenty, and summons an infinite amount of demons to take over the world. It can only be stopped by another one of the Twenty."

"Correct. The item fascinated Ulbert, and it was one of the only world items that are a part of the Twenty that we never procured. By time _Yggdrasil_ fell, we had 18 out of the 20, yet another thing we were famous for. Ulbert created that hoping to try to replicate the world item, but could not get the spells to activate at the same time, so he abandoned it." Ainz handed Demiurge the item, which Ulbert named [Silence of the Goat], and Demiurge received it like it was a delicate object. "I am entrusting you to the task of making the spells activate simultaneously, to do what Ulbert could not. If you succeed, it will be able to summon a nearly unlimited number of demons, and vastly increase the power of Nazarick."

"Understood, my Lord."

Ainz leaned back in his throne, ready to change subject. "Demiurge, what do you think of the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]?"

"I am familiar with every world item, and that staff is registered as one. It unbelievably powerful, and could likely level countries. It is also only wieldable by you, and grants you ultimate authority over Nazarick's systems. Even the one's that require all 41 Supreme Being's consent."

Ainz laughed. "Yes, it is most powerful. I am also thinking of having Godrir remake it."

Demiurge was shocked. Remake the supreme weapon? Absurd! No being is worthy of such a task. _Godrir is,_ he reminded himself. _He is a craftsman of the highest degree that three Supreme Beings worked together to create._ "Why would you do such a thing?"

Ainz sounded cheerful. "This world contains power not of the old world. This is such an item." He took out a deep purple orb, slightly translucent with dark smoke swirling within. "This item is called [Orb of Death]. It is an intelligent item with the power to absorb negative energy. I wish to infuse the staff with such an item."

"Intelligent? What is that supposed to mean?" Ainz handed him the item, and instantly heard a voice in his mind.

 _Greetings, demon. Am I to understand that you are a subordinate to the Supreme Ruler of Death?_ The voice was feminine, and seemed to carry the feeling it had for Lord Ainz. _That is correct. You seem very loyal to the master. That pleases me._

 _Thank you, exalted one,_ it purred. Demiurge handed the orb back to Ainz, where he set it on the armchair of the throne. "Such an item could be very useful to one such as you." Demiurge was glad that the item would prove useful.

"It will be more than useful. Are you aware that I constantly have to hold back my aura?"

"My apologies, I had not know that. Pardon me asking, but why?"

A black aura expanded around Ainz, and the room grew cold. Ice formed in the floor, and the [Orb of Death] started to cloud over. When Demiurge breathed, he could see his breath turn to mist, with a small portion of it freezing and small flakes fell to the ground. Demiurge shivered. This was a different feeling then the one Ainz gave forth when he was enraged at the Theocracy. Just as fast as it came on, the black curtain receded, and the room grew to a comfortable temperature once more. "That is why," Ainz answered. "My body constantly radiates massive amounts of negative energy, and it has a negative effect on living beings. But if I utilize the Orb, it can absorb that energy, and I will not have to hold that back anymore. The only issue is that the orb cannot hold such large amounts of energy, but if it's infused with the staff, that's a different story. I can use that stored energy to create almost 3 times the amount of undead per day or use it to power spells."

Demiurge smiled, as he knew that was not all there was to it. "There is something else, isn't there Lord Ainz?"

The demon was as perceptive as ever. "So you noticed. It also serves to feed my passive skill [Negative Trick]. If I was to die, the staff could hold enough energy to revive me." Upon hearing that, Demiurge frowned. He did not like to think of the Supreme One dying, but he had a point. As powerful as Ainz was, he was not invincible. The [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] was powerful enough to nullify any world item's effect, but he could still take damage from other sources.

"That will be all, Demiurge. Tell me the results of your work with [Silence of the Goat] as soon as you get some." Ainz spoke, interrupting Demiurge's train of thought.

"As you with, my lord."

* * *

Godrir and Gondo arrived at the cave on the Sixth floor. Inside, it did not look like a cave as much as a workshop. Riveted metal lined the entirety of the inside, with multiple furnaces, seemingly fueled by magic, were burning bright, lighting up the place. Shelves lined either side of the place, with tons upon tons of metals. Adamantite, Orichalcum, and other metals that were unknown to Gondo. In the very back of the workshop was a wooden door. Gondo guessed that was the residence of Godrir, were he slept. Next the said door was a massive vault. _Bloody hell, that thing looks like it could shrug off a blow from a dragon._ Gondo didn't know what was behind that vault, but he knew it must be valuable.

"What's in the vault? Gold?"

Godrir glanced at him, his wrinkled face breaking into a smile. "Nothing so worthless as gold. In there lie my work tools. That vault is one of the most protected places in Nazarick. The Supreme Beings themselves would have trouble cracking that safe. Moreover, if broken into, the contents automatically teleport to the Treasury." Godrir walked over to the door and put his hand in the middle. With a hissing and a clanking noise, the vault door slid inwards, then swung out of sight. Inside were two items, a beautiful hammer, inlaid with gold details and a massive crystal as the pommel. The crystal was constantly changing colors, going from green to red to blue, and everywhere in between. The hammer's head itself was black, with gold edges. The other item was an anvil, forged from gold and platinum, studded with the same crystals as the hammer, albeit smaller, but more numerous. Gondo had no idea, but he was looking at two world-level items. The hammer was [Ethics of Hephaestus] and the anvil was [Jrmyth Venna]. Together, they formed a combo, allowing one to create items of Guild-level.

"Gondo, start up the big forge. Just press the green button." Godrir picked up [Jrmyth Venna] and lugged it out next to the big forge, that by now was roaring, a deep, low sound. "Gondo, go fetch my hammer and bring it to me!" Godrir fiddled with a few knobs on the furnace, and the heat went up exponentially. When Gondo came back Godrir looked at a clock on the wall. It read 4:21 pm. _Perfect, I can still get the metal._ Ainz had allowed the vending machine-like contraption in the vault access to the Treasury, but only from 4:20 to 4:25, and only for that day. Godrir walked back into the vault and passed Gondo who was carrying [Ethics of Hephaestus] to the anvil.

On the side of the wall was a console, with a keypad below it. Godrir walked over to it, and pondered what material to make Ainz's armor out of. _Whelp,_ he thought, _gotta use only the best for the master_. He punched in a number, and an ingot materialized in the hatch below. He typed in a few more numbers until he had three types of material. Godrir loaded them all into a cart, and wheeled them to the anvil, where Gondo stood waiting.

"What kind of metal is that? Never seen it before." Gondo inquired as to the materials, and Godrir flashed another grin. "I use only the best for Lord Ainz. The armor will be made out of an alloy of Celestial Uranium, Celestial Iron, and Zicrotic Carbon. Here, take this." Godrir handed Gondo a ring. "It will nullify the need to sleep or eat. We'll be working for 3 days strait ya know." Gondo nodded, and slipped it on. He immediately felt energized. _Well I'll be damned! These things are great!_ Godrir had already started putting the materials into the forge, where they quickly started to glow.

Gondo knew.

It was going to be a long 3 days.

* * *

Renner sat at the marble table in her bedroom drinking tea. On the table rested an encoded message left by Albedo, telling her it was time to begin the plan to vassalize the Kingdom.

She smiled. It was a wicked, evil smile that would chill most men to the bone. She would be queen when the Kingdom was a vassal. But that's not what excited her so. With her powers as the queen, she would be able to choose anyone to marry, and no one could say no. She was also glad to not have to deal with her stupid brothers anymore. The crown price was dead, slain near Carne Village, and Zanac would be killed during the vassalization plan. _What a perfect way to kill_ , she thought. _A heart attack will look like a natural death._ When both princes are dead, she will be given the throne. She would be able to protect her Climb forever. _Thank you, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. I will never be able to repay you for this!_ When she thought of Ainz Ooal Gown, she remembered how Albedo told her what had happened to one of the maids, and that Ainz was furious as the Theocracy.

"They're dead!" she said cheerfully. The Theocracy was doomed. They had decided to ride on a downward spiral, with no way off.

And nothing but death awaits those who ride.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 3! 5500+ words, part of a plan for killing the Theocracy, a new character, some of the pressure lifted from Ainz's shoulders. T'was a good chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!  
** **Upon saving this chapter to the Document manager of FanFiction, I noticed that the items, which originally had the greater than and less than symbols surrounding them, disappear upon saving. Unfortunately, that means not only do I have to change those symbols to [] for the rest of the story, i have to go through chapters 1 and 2 and change those symbols. Fortunately, I don't thing there are that many. So if I miss a few, please let me know in the review section so I can fix it.**

 **For anyone who is curious, Godrir is a level 100 NPC, but with no fighting prowess at all. He can swing his hammer at something, but that's about it. He is also an OC.**

 **I've personally always wanted to see a Fic where Ainz is finally able to tell the denizens of Nazarick, but especially Demiurge, that he is not as smart as they always thought, and they believe him. Unfortunately, I've never found one, so I made that happen myself! I also really wanted to include Gargantua. He is such an awesome being with so much power, but I can probably count on one hand the amount of Fics I've read that includes him. Even in the Official LN, they almost never use him. Cmon Ainz! You have a golem the size of a small mountain! Use the damn thing!**

 **If you are questioning the armor, it's mainly for the purpose of looking awesome. But it serves a practical purpose, too. As a magic caster, if you get close to him, you have a much higher chance of winning. Solution? Armor!**

 **Care to leave a review? It's storming out right now and reviews will make sure my power doesn't go out!**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	5. Intermission 1

**Sorry this is out so late in the day. Got distracted by homework, pizza, and explosive bags. If you review before 10:00PM, I will send you the snippet. After, and you wait until tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **This chapter is an intermission. These are short, and MOST of the time contain information irrelevant to the current story, or stuff that I didn't want to have to fit in.**

 **You will not miss any information if you do not read the this Intermission, however those who do and leave a review will receive a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Intermission One: The Impassible Test**

* * *

"It's finally done!" Gondo exclaimed. After three days, the armor was finished. He had worked day and night, loading the armor up with runes. The most runes he had ever seen on an object was 14, and it was an object the Sorcerer King owned. But this armor was different. He didn't know if it was material, or Godrir's skill, but he had been able to put as many runes on as he wanted. Every time he carved a rune, it would disappear and the armor would repair itself.

"Don't worry, lad. That's the auto-repair function I put in. The rune is on there, and the armor will get the power from it, but ya can't see it."

Amazed, Gondo had put every rune he knew onto the armor. Protection, Sharpness, Power, Durability, Accuracy, Speed. Hell, he even put Endurance, despite it's wearer being undead. He had also put the two top runes Castle and Golem.

When they finished, Godrir had done striked it with a rod, and chanted something that Gondo didn't catch.

"Now it's really done."

"What did you do?"

Godrir looked at Gondo. "Hmm, do they not teach that anymore? When ya make an item, especially a weapon or armor, ya need to name it. There are items out there that erase things from history. And there are precious few items that can resist such power. In fact, the only artificial item that can do such a thing is Lord Ainz's staff. But say the staff didn't have a name. Even though it's powerful enough to resist being erased, it would still be destroyed, because it doesn't have a name for people to remember."

Gondo had no idea. He didn't know names held such power. "What did you name it?"

Godrir grinned, his wrinkly old face contorting.

"Crucible."

* * *

Ainz looked at the armor. It was magnificent. It looked even better then Tough Me's armor, and was more powerful. Touch Me's armor rivaled an average guild weapon. [Crucible] rivaled a World level item. It truly was an item befitting Ainz.

"It's perfect. What runes does it have?"

Gondo answered the question. "It has every rune currently known to Dwarfkind. When we discover more runes, we can simply add them on."

At this, Godrir spoke up. "Ya can't seem them because of the armor's auto-repair function I put in, but they're there."

"Excellent. I must try it on." Ainz stripped off his robe, and all that was left behind was a naked skeleton with a red orb under the ribs. Gondo unconsciously stuck his hand out. Ainz noticed, and looked at Gondo. "What is it Gondo? Are you wanting to touch me?" Gondo blushed, "A-a little. You look… metallic and I wanted to know what it feels like."

Ainz chuckled. "You are not the first. Go ahead." He stuck his hand out. "It nullifies light magic, but nothing else."

Gondo touched Ainz's hand. It was cold, and harder than adamantite. After a moment, Gondo withdrew his hand. "Thank you my lord for letting me satisfy my curiosity."

"It was not a problem."

Ainz looked at the armor, then put his hands on his pelvis. "Godrir," he said blandly, "You made the thing one solid piece of armor. How do I put it on?"

"My apologies Lord Ainz. You need this." Godrir handed Ainz a golden ring with a large ruby. "This will allow you to control the armor and take it on and off. Just put the ring on and imagine yourself wearing the armor."

"I have a better idea. [Combine Items]" Ainz combined the [Crucible Ring] and [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]. As soon as he put the newly made ring on, the armor started to melt, and was quickly sucked into the ring. Ainz imagined himself with [Crucible] on, and it felt something slither along his back. When he looked, molten red and black metal was defying gravity and solidifying into armor. When it was done, he looked in the mirror, and saw that it looked the exact same. He also noticed a detail he had not before. "It has a tail? Why the fuck does it have a tail. I don't have or want a fucking tail!" Ainz began to get angry, imagining a useless tail dragging along the ground. In his mind's eye, it looked very uncool. "Lord Ainz, the tail is a solid piece of metal, and will be as easy to control as an arm, leg, or even a hand."

Ainz tried it, and found it was just as Godrir said. He called forth a Death Knight, and it walked through the massive double doors into the throne room. As soon as the Death Knight got close, Ainz turned around and smacked it with his tail. As soon as the tail hit it, the Death Knight flew across the throne room, and crashed into the opposite wall, dead. Ainz was ecstatic. It was incredibly powerful. But how did it kill a Death Knight in one blow, when their racial skill allowed it to survive one lethal attack. "How did it kill a Death Knight in one attack? Was it already injured?" _No, that wouldn't matter._ Gondo surprisingly was the one to answer. "That's another special feature Godrir put in. It can override most racial skills, including a troll's regeneration and a Death Knight's [Lethal Survivor]. It's called [Racial Smasher]. The armor has many more abilities, but I think we should leave those to you to figure out."

"Yes, I would like to figure those out on my own. I will experiment with it tonight." Ainz looked at the two. "You two truly have outdone yourself. What would you guys like as a reward?"

They both answered at the same time. "Nothing." Ainz sighed. He wasn't going to spend ten minutes trying to convince them to accept a reward. "What did you name the armor, anyways?"

"Its name is Crucible."

"A occasion of severe test or trial." Ainz mused. "Yes. For anyone facing me, it will be. An impassible test."

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, it's short. But the intermissions are just meant to give a little more information without clogging up the main story too much. Or just a place for my brain to dump its load (that came out wrong, but who gives a shit?)**

 **For those that don't know, crucible means either:**

 **• A ceramic or metal container in which metals or other substances may be melted or subjected to very high temperatures.**

 **Or**

 **• A situation of severe trial, or in which different elements interact, leading to the creation of something new.**

 **I just like the way the word sounds. Croo-si-bull :3**

 **To those who actually spent the time to read the intermission, thank you! If you leave a review, then you will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the amazing support! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Let's see if we can hit that magic 100 followers!**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a Spell, Item, or Skill**

 **Starting next chapter, they should be beta-ed. I stupidly gave Nyx this really late, and without telling when I needed it by, hence it not being beta-ed**.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Day the War Began**

* * *

Aura stood just outside Hunferdas, capital of the Slane Theocracy, and spoke orders in a low, quiet voice to a group of Hanzos. Their orders were to fetch a human that Shalltear had killed. The only reason that the body still remained was because that human was a God-kin, and the Theocracy had uses for God-kin, even dead ones. As she watched the Hanzos speed over the walls, she sat down, crossed her legs, and took out a stack of small, rectangular papers, each with a different number, four different symbols, and two different colors: red and black. If Ainz were there he would surely know what those papers were instantly.

A deck of playing cards.

Aura knew the papers were for games, but the only ones she knew needed more than one person. So, she threw the cards at the stone wall surrounding the city. With her great strength the cards raced towards the wall faster than the normal eye could track them. And, as one would expect of paper, they crunched upon hitting the wall.

At least that's was should have happened.

Aura has such physical strength that the cards stuck into the wall, and stayed there. She threw the cards one at a time, and made a pattern with them.

Just as she finished, the Hanzos came back holding a body. Aura could see the infrared heat coming from the body. "Why is it still warm? Hasn't it been dead for quite some time now?" The Hanzo answered immediately. "Lady Aura, the body was wrapped in a [Shroud of Sleep]. Therefore, the body is as fresh as the day it died." The Hanzo procured a silky cloth, easily able to be wrapped around the body. He handed it to Aura, who took it and immediately tore it to shreds.

"We have no need for such a thing." She said. "Buuuuuuuut," she said in a cheerful voice, "Since the body isn't all dried up, that means it should still have blood in it!" Aura rubbed her hands together. She took out a knife and cut a part of Kaire's arm. "I was right!" she sang.

Now that they had the body, she and the Hanzos walked to the large square, roughly in the middle of the city. "This lower life form will actually serve a purpose. Must be a first for her." She turned to a nearby Hanzo. "Go get me a bucket."

"At once, my lady." The Hanzo bowed, and left. A few seconds later, it returned with a large metal pot. "My apologies, this is all I could find." Aura took the pot, and smiled at the Hanzo. "Nah, this works even better. It's bigger!" She took the knife from before and sliced open the artery on Kaire's neck. Aura quickly put the pot underneath the wound to catch the blood. After it had filled up, she ordered one of the Hanzos to hold the body up, as to not waste the blood. Then Aura got to work.

She dipped her hand in the pot, then dragged it along the ground, leaving a bright red streak on the dirt ground. She repeated this process as she drew, only stopping to refill the pot or sprinkle the body with healing potions to restore the blood. By the time she was done, a massive crest of Ainz Ooal Gown was painted in blood. Aura glanced at the body. All the blood was not gone. She ordered the Hanzos to dismember the body, and once they had done so, ordered them to spread the parts around the square. From there, she cast preservation magic via a magic scroll on everything. She wanted it to be as fresh as possible when it was found. A Hanzo handed her a scroll, and she put it in Kaire's mouth, and put her head in the center of the crest. It was perfect.

The declaration of war was complete.

"Lord Ainz will be so proud of me!"

* * *

Raymond woke up to loud noises. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went out to the balcony of the Capital building. He would bathe later.

As soon as he walked on the balcony, he noticed what the commotion was. It was a bright red sigil, drawn on the ground. It was massive. It covered the entire central square, and sparkled in the sun. He knew that crest anywhere. It was the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sorcerer Kingdom. He immediately ran down to the square, and saw that the other Cardinals were already there, along with the Black Scripture.

"Raymond," Maximilian began, "It's awful." Raymond looked to see body parts scattered throughout the square. The head rested in the middle, with a scroll in its mouth. As he got closer, he almost vomited. It was the head of Kaire, who had been killed by the vampire that Momon defeated. As he looked to the scroll in her mouth, Zesshi showed up. Pushing everyone aside, she made her way to Raymond and the head. Sylvin soon followed, appearing a few seconds after.

"It's a declaration of war, I'm sure of it!" said Dominic. Raymond grabbed the scroll, shuddering as his hand brushed against the dead woman's head. He unrolled it, and read it aloud.

 _People of the Slane Theocracy,_

 _As a response to you invading my home, I have in turn invaded yours._

 _And, just like you, I have left a gift. Unless you send, by letter, a_

 _written apology, my forces will crush you're pathetic city, and lay_

 _waste to your country. You have four days._

 _-Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown_

"I was right, it was a declaration of war!" yelled Dominic. "Did he actually think we would apologize?" interjected Yvon. "It's a formality. It seems even the undead know that much."

As the Cardinals continued to talk, Zesshi interrupted them. "Hey, old people. We have a war on our hands. You guys need to shut the hell up and get me ready. I want a battle!" She marched off, and left the Cardinals and Sylvin dumbfounded. She really was a battle maniac. After more discussion, they were all in agreement; they would let the enemy come to them, then kill it.

"What if Zesshi fails to kill the Sorcerer King?" The cardinals looked at Sylvin. "Then we will have to activate [Ahura Mazda]." Yvon spoke in a grim tone, as if imagining such an outcome. Sylvin was shocked, but he nodded. He needed to be ready to stand by Zesshi's side when it was time to fight.

 _Ainz Ooal Gown, just who are you?_

Little did he, Zesshi, and the Cardinals know, that they would find out soon enough.

* * *

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix stood at the gates to Arwinter, with 2 of his Four Knights at either side. He was told to expect Ainz Ooal Gown to arrive today, around noon. Jircniv looked at the sun. By his estimation, it was just past the expected time.

"Your majesty, why is the Sorcerer King late? Can he not use teleportation magic?" Baziwood asked such to his emperor. Jircniv ridiculed him with his eyes. "He cannot simply teleport. He is a king now, an emperor even, and that comes with all the irritating formalities. And does it matter if he's late? That's like saying it's rude of me to be late getting home to my servants. He owns us now, and frankly, its really not that bad." As Jircniv was explaining this, Nimble interrupted him. "Your majesty, the Sorcerer King approaches!"

Jircniv gave a deep sigh. He had grown used to being under Ainz Ooal Gown's control, so he was ready. _I wonder if he brought Fluder._ Shaking his head to keep out any unnecessary thoughts.

The Sorcerer King's carriage rode past the gates, it's magic wheels keeping it from shaking as it rolled onto the street. The carriage was as awe inspiring as ever, as was the 6-legged undead beast that pulled it. As it stopped, the carriage door opened, revealing the luxurious interior. Sensing that that was his queue, Jircniv strode up to the door and entered inside, while his 2 knights went to either side. As he settled down, his eyes fell upon the obsidian robed magic caster, who used to give him such headaches.

The carriage moved along, making it's way to the royal castle. The people outside moved out of the way for the vehicle, unaware of the conversation happening within.

"As I informed you before arriving, this meeting regards war." Ainz had sent information regarding the meeting beforehand, but had not gone into detail. "Of course, you plan to go to war with the Theocracy. What is it you need of me?"

Ainz rubbed his chin. "I need all the information you have regarding the Theocracy. If I know their gods like I think I do, they definitely left some… surprises behind."

"Am I to believe you've met the gods before?" Jircniv had no idea, and wanted to know more about such powerful beings.

"Ah, yes. If you have questions, we can discuss them in to castle." Just as Ainz finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. With a wave of two fingers, Ainz opened the door. Outside stood Baziwood, who had walked with the carriage along with Nimble. "We have arrived at the castle." Even though Baziwood was a normally talkative person, when doing his knightly duties, he became a man of few words. Jircniv and Ainz climbed out, and walked side by side as they entered the castle.

 _Every time I stand next to him, I feel… inadequate._ Jircniv was slightly above average when it came to height, standing around 5ft10. Even so, Ainz Ooal Gown towered over him at 8ft3, a bit taller than Momon, who stood at 8ft. Jircniv looked at the shadows they left behind, and felt his eyes widen. His shadow was normal, short due to the time of day, while Ainz's was… something odd. Unnatural. It was huge, around 9ft, and was constantly shifting slightly. Looking closer, Jircniv noticed that it wasn't completely black. The middle of it was ever so slightly reddish, and he could see shadowy figures within, with hands reaching out, seemingly in pain. It's a window inside Ainz, he realized. Those figures, they are the souls and lives of every being he had killed.

He would think about it later.

* * *

Ainz and Jircniv sat at the large table, usually used for entertaining nobles. It had seemed so small then. But even the behemoth that was the Sorcerer King couldn't bring the feeling back. They sat at opposite ends, and were discussing the coming war.

"So, what is it you need of me?"

Jircniv asked the question again.

"Straight to the point, I see! I like that. I require 3 legions for my war. I plan to assault the surrounding Theocracy cities while I take down the capital." Jircniv was confused. Ainz's troops were much more powerful than his own. Plus, they would not tire, unlike humans. "May I ask why?"

"I wish for Baharuth to be present when we destroy a country like the Theocracy. You are part of my kingdom now, and as such you will be involved in such things. But the legions serve another purpose." Jircniv said nothing, waiting for Ainz to continue. ""I have an infinite army of undead on my side, but they are comprised of nothing but skeletons, zombies and the like. The truly power undead like Death Knights are limited. I can only create a certain amount per day," Ainz said. "If you're curious, the number is 30 per day," He added. "Your soldiers, while much weaker then most of mine, are still better then normal skeletons. That is why."

"I was unaware that you were limited like that." Jircniv was actually surprised. He thought that as long as Ainz had corpses, he could create undead.

"Yes. At least, I was." Jircniv just stared at him. _What does that mean. If that's the case, why bother telling me about the limit?_ Ainz withdrew a dark gem, a little bigger than a baseball. The inside was smokey, and the jewel gave off an unnerving aura. Despite that, it was quite pretty.

"This item is, without a doubt, one of the most useful items I've come across in thousands of years." Jircniv's eyes bugged out. "You are thousands of years old?"

"Indeed," Ainz lied. "I was here before humanity. I watched the human race come into existence. I watched as the Theocracy's Six Gods walked the earth, only to be scattered by the Eight Greed Kings. The only reason I was not known is because I did not care, and stayed to myself. But then the Six Gods thought it was a good idea to get back together and invade Nazarick. So I killed them."

"You-you killed gods?" Jircniv stuttered.

"I wouldn't call them gods, but yes."

 _It's not a complete lie,_ thought Ainz. _I did kill them multiple times when they tried to invade. After the sixth time, they got the message that they couldn't win. Made my [Soul Harvester] very happy though._

Jircniv prostrated, so low his head touched the ground. "You truly are the greatest, Lord Ainz." Ainz was surprised, but only a bit. "Rise, and sit back down. I can see you are curious about this jewel."

When Jircniv sat back down, Ainz began. "This item is called [Orb of Death]. It collects negative energy and uses it for necromancy. Say hi, Orb."

"Greetings." A voice came forth from the orb, feminine and, from the sound of it, very excited. "You can talk? You're an item!" Jircniv exclaimed. He was just about done being surprised. "Yes, I can talk. But I have only been permitted by the Supreme One to say hello, so I will be silent unless otherwise told."

"Thank you, Orb," said Ainz. "As I was saying, this orb absorbs negative energy. And it could not be much more suited to me. You see, my body radiates extreme amounts of negative energy. I normally have to hold it back, but this simply absorbs it. I can then use the energy to create more undead. Death Knights, Elder Liches, and even brand new undead never before seen. The only downside is it has a relatively low capacity." Ainz stopped. He had an idea. Putting his and out, a twisted golden staff, crowned with seven intertwined serpents, each with a gem in its mouth, appeared in his hands.

"[Combine Items]"

The [Orb of Death] floated in the air, with nothing holding it up. Molten metal, golden in color, appeared from nowhere and snaked its way up the staff. The seven serpents shifted, making a spot for an eighth. As the metal snaked upwards, it solidified, until it reached the top and formed a serpent's head. However, the head was still molten. The [Orb of Death] rotated, slowly at first, than get faster, until it was so fast it formed a whirlwind around it. As it spun, it got smaller and smaller, until it was the size of the other gems. Then it floated to the molten mouth, and once inside, the metal hardened.

Ainz laughed when he saw his new 8 crowned staff. "To think that orb was a divine level item, and could only be unleashed when infused in a powerful item. What's more, the other gems accepted it as one of their own! The 7-layer combo is now an 8-layer! Marvelous! [Create Crimson Terror]"

Ainz tossed a severed hand to the ground, leaving Jircniv wondering where he got it. The hand was soon covered in black goo, just like when the Death Knight was made. The goo rose, becoming massive. As the goo receded, it left behind a monstrosity. Bigger than a Death Knight, it had crimson armor, with the shoulders covered in cruel spikes. It held two massive scythes, each bigger than its body, and the armor along the arms was flat and wide. Jircniv realized that that flat armor was a built-in shield. The chest armor was thick, and in the center was black orb that seemed to suck in all light around it.

Jircniv was startled by a sudden maniacal laughter, though it was short lived. "To think I could create a whole new type of undead, one at level 92 no less! [Gate]. Crimson Terror, go to Nazarick and head to the eleventh floor."

The eleventh floor was a new floor that Ainz and Mare created. It was a flat floor, 1000 square kilometers, made for the purpose of storing troops, and assembling them for war.

As Ainz calmed down, he asked the staff a question. "Orb, no, that doesn't seem appropriate anymore. From now on you will be referred to as Ooal, in honor of my glorious name. Ooal, how much negative energy is left?"

"Master," said the staff, in a deeper, twisted voice. "Capacity has gone up by 8000% Creating that undead used 25% capacity. I am currently at 22% capacity, from negative energy that was collected from the staff. Current recharge rate is 28% per day."

"Wonderful. Also, keep the old voice when talking in front of allies. Use the new one for enemies."

"Understood!" The voice was once again beautiful.

After a few more hours of talking, Ainz went back to his carriage and rode back to E-Rantel.

The war would begin tomorrow.

* * *

Sylvin woke up feeling great. He was tired from training the previous day, and slept like he was dead. He got up, stretched, and went for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast, he went to the treasury, where Yvon, Maximilian, Dominic, Raymond, Zesshi, and the remaining Scripture Captains were waiting. Every Scripture captain had received a [Ring of Undead], which greatly reduced fatigue and granted a small amount of resistance to negative energy.

"Ah, Sylvin! You're here!" Maximilian said. "We have prepared your war equipment." Maximilian gestured behind him. On the table were Artifacts. "Are all these really necessary? The Sorcerer King is only one undead." Sylvin asked as he looked at what was given to him. Everything was something the God of Light, from whom he was descended from, had given the Theocracy when it was founded. Sylvin noticed the spear, [Holy Judgment], which had the ability to fully counter one unholy attack per day, and fire beams of positive energy 3 times every 5 minutes.

Dominic was the one who answered Sylvin's question. "We don't know. From one of Surshana's belongings, we believe that he and Ainz Ooal Gown knew each other. As you know, in the poem from the journal, Surshana referred to Ainz Ooal Gown as a God. Obviously a lesser one that the Six Gods, but still a god nonetheless. We have to make sure we win. It's overkill, but we're not taking any chances. We've also prepared [Ahura Mazda] if things go south for some inane reason."

"You would release the light? You don't know how it judges who is 'Evil'!"

"If it meant saving the world from that monster, then yes. Even if it kills most of humanity, in the end, the human race will be thankful."

"I understand."

After Sylvin and equipped the Artifacts, he noticed Zesshi had donned 1 of the Three Great Artifacts. The ones she did not have were [Downfall of Castle and Country] and [Ahura Mazda].

 _Ainz Ooal Gown, you don't stand a chance._

"Alright everyone! Until the war is over, you will wear the Artifacts at all times, even during sleep and while you bathe. We must be ready for when—"

A shrill noise interrupted Yvon. It was the [Country Watch], a bell left by the Gods to warn when threats are arriving. Everyone ran out of the Treasury and on to the Capital Building's balcony in time to see a tear open in reality. Out of it stepped a skeleton in an obsidian robe; so dark it seemed to devour light, and the tear closed. In the skeleton's hand was a twisted golden staff that spat out a red aura. The Cardinals, the others having arrived, turned to a large green crystal bowl. Yvon chanted something, and the bowl's liquid contents turned into a monitor, where they could see the battlefield. Moving his hands, Yvon maneuvered the [Bowl of Scrying] to look at Ainz Ooal Gown, and zoomed in. The undead looked directly at them, clearly saying he knew they were watching, but didn't care.

Ainz Ooal Gown let go of his staff, and spread his arms out. His robes disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a bare skeleton that shined and glinted like it was made of metal. Then, from his spine, black and crimson metal spread over his body, defying gravity as it flew a few inches away from his bones, and moved, leaving behind blood red armor, with black detail. After it covered his whole body, everyone watching the bowl felt their eyes widen. The armor the magic caster wore was magnificent. The shoulders were massive, sculpted to look like dragon skulls, and serpents snaked down the arms, ending at the fist. The gauntlets had pointed fingers, which looked like they would have no issue piercing metal. Each foot looked like the foot of a dragon, and the helmet had no neck or eyes, simply yellow glowing spots where the eyes would be. On either side of the helmet was a horn, curved upwards like a devil. There was a line of spikes on the top that continued down the back to a tail, which ended in a single spike with serrated edges and swished slowly back and forth.

The Theocracy didn't know, but the tail was only part of the armor and was a solid piece of metal that was designed to move and flex like a real tail. The tail was mentally linked to Ainz, and it was like moving another arm. Ainz was delighted when he first put the armor on to find the false tail was as easy to control as a part of his own body. He had praised Gondo and Godrir greatly, and offered them rewards, which they declined.

The Cardinals ordered the every Scripture, save the Black Scripture, to mobilize and confront the enemy, while the Black Scripture, Zesshi, and the Cardinals watched on.

They saw Ainz grab the staff again, and snap his fingers with his free hand. As soon as he did, another tear, much wider this time, opened next to him, and skeletons and zombies ran out en masse.

The war had begun.

* * *

Chapter Extra: The Painful Chorus of Demiurge

Demiurge sat alone in old meeting place of the Supreme Beings. He was currently looking over the battle scene at the Theocracy via the [Mirror of Remote Viewing].

All of a sudden, an odd feeling came upon him. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he inhaled a deep breath...

And began to sing in the worst singing voice in recorded history.

 _"Total slaughter, total slaughter,_

 _I won't leave a single man alive._

 _La-de-da-de-died, genocide,_

 _la-de-da-de-dud, an ocean of blood._

 _Let's begin the killing time."_

After saying that final line, Demiurge shook his head. What had come over him?

 _Perhaps I've been spending too much time with Pandora's Actor._

He looked back the the mirror.

 _"Let's begin the killing time."_

* * *

 **Thanks to PervySageChuck for the Chapter Extra idea!**

* * *

 **Finally, the war begins! This was by far the most fun chapter to write. It was also the chapter that my 12-year-old Apple Craptop decided to start rebelling, and going really slow. The reason I don't write this on my new laptop is because I really don't want to buy Microsoft Word again, and I don't remember how I got it on this laptop in the first place.**

 **I may have overdone it with the armor, but I couldn't help it. I love making descriptions like that, so I had to. It turned out well, and I'm very pleased with it.**

 **The Three Great Artifacts the Theocracy has are all World Items. They are [Ahura Mazda], [Downfall of Castle and Country], and [Loki's Trick]. You'll find out what the last one does before the Fic is over (I know, aren't I generous?!)**

 **Review please? 1 review = 1 prayer my craptop doesn't kill itself.**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	7. Intermission 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you, those who Favorited and Followed and those who did not, for 6000+ views. I am absolutely blown away, and from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.**

 **This chapter is an intermission. These are short, and either contain information irrelevant to the current story, or stuff that I didn't want to have to fit in.**

 **ALSO PLEASE NOTE that just because this intermission comes after a chapter does not mean in happens after the events in said chapter. The events in this intermission happen in the middle of Chapter Four!**

 **You will not miss any information if you do not read the Intermission, however those who do and leave a review will receive a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Intermission Two: When Albedo Goes Crazy**

* * *

Ainz, Aura, Albedo, and Cocytus were talking in the throne room.

About what you ask?

It was a subject that made Ainz very uncomfortable: the subject of an heir.

It was clear everyone in Nazarick wanted an heir to pledge their loyalty to of Ainz were to leave. But Ainz was a skeleton, and had no reproductive organs. If he was a vampire, or even a zombie, then maybe. But he was just a skeleton.

Even so, Albedo seemed to think that if she tried hard enough, he could get her pregnant. Demiurge was working on a solution to the skeleton problem on the side, but Albedo preferred a more direct approach.

Ainz eventually gave up; He had no say whatsoever in this. If he got angry and gave them an order, then they would stop, but even Ainz wasn't that cold.

 _Cocytus is._

As Ainz internally snickered, ever so slightly, at his terrible joke, he looked at Cocytus. Ainz had thought that Cocytus, the sword of Nazarick and, barring Pandora's Actor, the most loyal out of all the denizens of Nazarick due to his warrior's honor, would be on his side. But he wanted an heir. And his honor didn't matter that much in the end. All the NPCs were loyal to a fault. Ainz was absolutely certain that no matter what he did, no one in Nazarick would ever betray him. Not even for their creators. In his free time Ainz looked over the NPCs settings, and found that they were indeed evolving. In the backstory of all the NPCs was the line 'He/She is loyal first to Momonga, and second to their creator.'

Ainz was very happy at that, because while he wouldn't mention it, he felt bitter about the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Guardians would sometimes find Ainz staring at nothing, with the aura that he was in emotional pain. They knew he was thinking about the other Supreme Beings, and that while he tried to hide it, he was hurt that they left him.

Albedo was more than bitter or hurt. She was angry. The 'search' team she tried to put together was actually to hunt down any of the Supreme Beings that were out there, and kill them.

As they discussed how to go around this problem, Albedo told Ainz that she had succeeded in getting the Kingdom to vassalize. While off topic, it was good news. As a reward, Ainz stood from the throne and ruffled Albedo's silky black hair. As soon as he stopped, she grinned, blushed, and ran from the throne room. Ainz sighed. He had riled her up too much with that. That was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

As he watched her run, he noticed a sweet smelling scent in the air, and a few drops of liquid where she had been standing. Ainz had a strength of smell lower then that of a human, so it he could smell it this intensely, it was powerful.

Albedo is a succubus. Succubi emit extremely powerful and potent aphrodisiacs. Normally they can control it, but if they get too exited...

Sincerely hoping the liquid wasn't what he thought it was, he changed the subject. He was tired of the heir conversation. "Where is Demiurge?"

Cocytus was the first to answer. "HE IS IN THE UNDERGROUND FACILITY OVERSEEING PROJECT PHI, BREEDING DEMIHUMANS AND KILLING THEM SO [Avarice and Generosity] CAN ABORB THE XP. IN THE MEANTIME, HE IS WORKING ON A SPELL FOR YOU THAT TURNS IT TO NIGHT SO YOU CAN MAKE USE OF [SHADOW GENERAL]."

"Is he now? I truly hope he succeeds. I can do it by fully releasing my ability as an [Eclipse], but with it's long cooldown, I'd rather not. And when [Avarice and Generosity] gathers enough XP, I will use it to create level 100 undead. The [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] is currently on the eleventh floor, where it will stay to gather the vast amounts of negative energy given off by the hordes of undead I keep there. When I hold it, the negative energy it collects earns it 28% capacity per day, while keeping it in the eleventh floor earns it 77% per day. That's a lot of undead I can create, especially Crimson Terrors."

"Lord Ainz, what are Crimson Terrors?" Aura inquired to Ainz. "How about I show you. [To the nearest Crimson Terror, come here.]" Everyone watched the door for a few moments, until a hulking figure in crimson armor stopped in front of Ainz. "This is a Crimson Terror. They are a new type of undead I created, and are level 92. They are very strong, and have the ability to nullify physical attacks below level 70 and magic attacks below level 60. It would take a Floor Guardian actually trying in order to take one down. They have a racial skill called [Tryhard] that makes them more powerful the more enemies below level 50 they face. That makes them extremely powerful and useful in this world, seeing as every being I've met so far is below level 50." Ainz thought for am moment. "Wait, that Dominion Authority was level 65, but that's the highest. Crimson Terrors also have the racial skill of Death Knights, [Lethal Survivor], and any enemy they kill turns into a Death Knight. Truly befitting the name 'Terror'."

"HOW MANY CAN YOU CREATE PER DAY?"

"I myself can create 2 per day, but then I can't make anymore that day. But using the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] and the energy from the eleventh floor, I can create 3 per day, and still have leftover negative energy! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah!"

"YES."

The two Guardians laughed, pleased to see their master so happy. Suddenly, Ainz looked around. "Why is Albedo not back yet? Guardians, follow me, we are going to fetch her. Crimson Terror, go back to the eleventh floor."

Ainz, Aura and Cocytus walked along the halls. "WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE WENT?" Ainz sighed. "Knowing Albedo, she is probably in my room." Seeing Tuareninya Veyron cleaning the hall, Ainz called out. "Tuare, could you come with me please?" She looked startled. "Oh, Lord Ainz, it's only you. Yes, I can come with you. What do you need?"

As they group walk Ainz told her. "I believe Albedo has run off to my room a bit too excited. I think that a girl talk would help calm her down, and I don't think Aura will be enough."

"Understood."

 _Tuare really has become a good maid._ As they approached the door, Ainz motioned for Tuare to stay back. When Ainz open the door, he could hear moaning. Confused, as Ainz looked inside, he felt his emotional suppression go into overdrive. If he could blush, he would have. Ainz and Cocytus saw a sight that no male should ever see. Albedo was on Ainz's bed, and had her eyes closed. She seemed too... absorbed to notice Ainz. Cocytus, quick as ever, used his massive hand to cover Aura's eyes, but his hand was so big it covered her whole face. "What? What's going on? Let me see!" Ainz closed the door as quickly and as quietly as he could and stepped back. Aura was still struggling, demanding to see.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE OLDER."

"I'm 77 years old!"

"YOU ARE AN ADULT IN HUMAN YEARS BUT IN ELF YEARS YOU ARE STILL BUT A CHILD."

"Cocytus, let me go! Let me see!"

"No, Cocytus is right. Not until you're older."

Hearing the Supreme One say it, all will to resist fled out of Aura.

"Fine."

The group began walking back towards the Throne Room. Ainz turned to Tuare, who was very red in the face. It seems she saw what Aura could not. "Tuare."

"Yes Lord Ainz?"

"You are dismissed."

She bowed, and began walking away. Ainz called out. "Oh, one more thing." She turned back.

"Wash my sheets."

* * *

 **That was among the more unpleasant things I've written. At least it wasn't graphic. Well, not in words. I still have to imagine the scene to write it, so it was graphic for me. I don't have much for Albedo planned for this story, so I felt I needed something with her.**

 **Like a said last intermission. These things are short, but over 1000 words. For example this one is 1762 words.**

 **Like always, I'm having issues. This time, my Craptop decided to screw with the grammer corrections on Microsoft word. You know the 6th line? The one where it said 'Ainz eventually gave up; He had no say whatsoever in this.'? It wants to correct the word 'say' to 'said'! I'm not a professional author (despite popular opinion :P) but I DON'T THINK THAT'S HOW THE FUCKING ENGLISH LANGUAGE WORKS! WHO THE FUCK SAYS 'He had no said whatsoever in this'? FUCKING NO ONE! (Can you tell I'm a tad bit salty?)**

 **Can I get a review for this? 1 review = 1 trip to a therapist to get that image out of my head and 1 trip to the landfill to make my Craptop hippity hoppity get off the property.**

 **To those who actually spent the time to read the intermission, if you leave a review, then you get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **I am adding a new feature! Due to an… interesting comment on Intermission 2, from now on if you leave a review with** **#SierraSwordBattle** **at the beginning, I will pick my favorite comment and put it at the end of next chapter!**

 **A person will not win twice in a row, unless there are no other reviews. I am doing this as a way of interacting with you, which is something very special to me. Can't wait to see them!**

 **As always, problems have occurred. The files for Nyx to beta have fucked up, and I can't find them. I'm still waiting to hear back from him about what happened. Sorry!**

 **At least I can guarantee the Bonus Chapter will be beta-ed. It's being proof read as I write, and it's not just Nyx that's proofreading. I am as well, along with one special person, who I shall not reveal. You'll figure it out, as it says in Bonus Chapter who worked on it :D**

 **8000+ views, 100+ followers, and added to 2 communities?! Holy shit, thank you to all!**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a Spell, Item, or Skill**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Undead Army**

* * *

Ainz watched as the Nazarick POP monsters ran out from the [Gate]. He didn't expect much from them, just to slow the enemy down and wear them out. But then again, the sheer numbers might be enough for the weak inhabitants of this world.

The Theocracy has sent 3 of the Six Scriptures to intercept the approaching army. Ainz snorted. He had single-handedly wiped out the Sunlit Scripture, and Shalltear destroyed the Clearwater Scripture when they invaded Nazarick. _So they believe that their precious Black Scripture will save them? How pathetic._ Ainz mocked them, but even more so, he pitied them. They were so confident in their abilities. They believed they were the chosen race, and that no other races mattered.

The Cardinals would be forced to activate [Ahura Mazda], and Ainz couldn't wait to see their faces when it didn't work. Ainz looked at his hands. Under the gauntlets was [Avarice and Generosity]. He knew who the so-called Six Gods were, and knew what world items they had. He expected to encounter [Downfall of Castle and Country]. [Ahura Mazda], and [Loki's Trick]. The only one that would actually cause trouble was the last one.

 _[Loki's Trick]. It's a world item that creates 4 duplicates, with equal power to their creator, and would last for a few hours. Unfortunately for them, if a weak person uses it, it's nothing more than an annoyance. If a level 100 player or NPC used it, I would actually have to try._

Ainz thought back to what Fluder told him. The war between him and the Theocracy was the stuff of legend. Every country was using some sort of Divination magic to watch. At the end, they would see nothing but a crater where the Theocracy once stood.

Ainz watched the battle between the Scriptures and the POP monsters. The Theocracy didn't know that every undead they killed simply respawned and came back. If Ainz could smile he would.

It was an infinite army. But what would they do when the monsters got stronger? Ainz was looking forward to releasing his Death Knights, Soul Eaters, and Crimson Terrors. Oh yes, especially the Crimson Terrors. He was looking forward to seeing how powerful they could get facing such weak opponents. If a Crimson Terror were to face the entire Nazarick army, not including the level 50+ troops, it would be as powerful as a Floor Guardian, or even more.

Ainz would wait for a little bit before releasing the real army. He had Cocytus and Gargantua on standby, waiting for his call.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Tarkus Wormorn Xarqiroth Dre'lthashterduur looked at the large screen before him. The other Dragon Lords were all at their respective homes, likely watching the same thing he was. To his left, legs crisscrossed under her, was his old friend Rigrit Bers Caurau, former member of the 13 Heros and most powerful magic caster in the world, as long as you didn't count the Sorcerer King or his subordinates. Or, if the rumors were to be believed, the second most powerful, only falling behind Fluder Paradyne.

"It's about time we see what this undead is capable of. The other Lords don't think much of him."

"What's this? The Platinum Dragon Lord is weary of a single undead?" Tarkus looked at Rigrit. "Yes, I'm very weary of him. This monitor was left behind by the Greed Kings, and simulates what is seen with such realism you can't tell that you're not actually there. I can feel the Sorcerer King's aura. It's the same aura the Greed Kings had, but more… potent. And the staff he carries. It reminds me of the Guild Weapon at the heart of this castle, but it can't come close to that staff. Whatever it is, it's monstrously powerful. And valuable." Tarkus sniffed and furrowed his scaly brows. "As is that armor. How much power and wealth does he actually control?"

"What do you expect? The only things that could be wealthier than a dragon is an undead. Unlike you, he is not bound by mortality. He may very well be older than you, or even your father. The only thing that's for certain is his skill at necromancy. Even I can't summon that many undead."

They watched as hordes of undead were spewed forth from that tear in reality. They were only skeletons and zombies, but they never seemed to end. It was as if the army was infinite.

"At the next meeting I will tell the others to avoid the Sorcerer Kingdom. It is entirely possible that he will leave us alone."

"If I had to say, he believes mortals to be helpless fools who need to be guided. Like children. Even though you're a dragon, your life is limited."

"Hmm" Tarkus mused. "If that's so, he's not entirely wrong. Humans are like children. I can't bring myself to say I disagree with him."

Rigrit was silent for a moment.

"Me nither."

* * *

Hjar had always considered himself a privileged man. As captain of the Windflower Scripture, he had much authority. Even so, he was a kind man. Hjar never abused his power, unlike Nigun. He also wasn't nearly as arrogant. If the Cardinals had ordered him to fight Ainz Ooal Gown, he would refuse. Fighting a creature like him was like trying to put out the sun with a wine glass. So when the Windflower, Holocaust, and Faultline Scriptures were told to simply hold off his army of skeletons and zombies, he put up no resistance. Those he could deal with.

Hjar swung his sword in an ark, going wide from the left side. His sword was quite different than any other sword. It was thin. Normal swords had a wide blade, but his was designed to be able to fight just as easily using the flat side of the blade. After all, bludgeoning was far more effective on skeletons then slashing. And the enemy army was mostly skeletons.

Mixed into the horde were skeletons wearing grand breastplates. They carried magic weapons that would vanish upon the wielders death. Hjar was currently facing one such undead, while the Sorcerer King looked at him. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he could still tell he was being watched. Hjar refocused on his battle.

 _Damn, this skeleton is tough._

As Hjar blocked an incoming attack from a hammer clad in electricity, he moved his body to the side, going with the blow. He ducked under the now stationary hammer and hard whack to the neck of the skeleton. Dodging a counter attack, he used his metal boots to kick the skeleton in the leg, breaking it off. The now crippled skeleton still continued to try to attack, but were all dodged or blocked. Hjar brought his foot down on the damn thing's head, and the body, along with the weapon, turned to smoke and vanished.

Hjar continued to fight, but soon enough, he noticed something strange. The hordes of undead weren't getting any smaller. As soon as a troop died, a few seconds later another came out. If a zombie dies, a new zombie came out. Same thing if a skeleton died. A new skeleton took its place. As suspicious as that was, that wasn't what got his attention.

He began noticing the same weapons over and over.

He had seen the same electric hammer at least 3 times now, and every time he watched the skeleton holding it die, a few seconds later another just like it came out. A skeleton with them same weapon and same marks on the chest plate.

 _No way. We are fighting the same undead again and again. Every time one dies, it's just respawned and sent out again! It's an Infinite Army!_

As his eyes widened and he stopped, he noticed Ainz Ooal Gown's armored head suddenly turn in his direction.

 _He knows I know about the army._ As soon as he thought as such, Ainz began to raise his free hand once more. The ongoing battle stopped, and the world grew still and silent as this monster, this god, slowly put his hand up.

And Ainz snapped his fingers once more.

A second tear opened, and everyone began to hear the synchronized sound of metal on metal. As Hjar looked on, he saw hundreds, no, thousands of skeletons with metal breastplates on. They were formed into lines, just like a normal army. Ainz waved them forward, and they began marching to the battle. The Faultline Scripture intercepted them and managed to kill a few, only for an equal amount to come back through. The Faultline Scripture were soon overwhelmed by sheer numbers, and the last member found himself impaled on a sword, which sizzled as sparks rained down to the ground.

The weak undead from before were still coming out, and Hjar watched as the remaining Scripture members found themselves dead. He was backed up against one of the tears, and tripped on a piece of earth. He fell backwards through the tear, and paled.

He saw a massive room, flat, with a tall ceiling, and going back as far as the eye can see, and even further. He saw hundreds of thousands of undead, and his noticed at least 50 skeleton dragons. A creature in jet black armor with a serpentine sword and massive tower shield walked towards him. As it did, his eyes fell to a group of those same creatures, by his estimates 8 thousand strong. Beyond them stood 5… things. They were huge, quite a buit larger then skeleton dragons, and wore crimson armor. They each held two scythes, bigger than their whole body.

They were the last things Hjar saw before the Death Knight killed him. Things that chilled him to the bone. _We never stood a chance._

Hjar had been the first ever human to see a Crimson Terror.

And he would not be the last.

* * *

Maximilian and the other Cardinals looked through the bowl to the battlefield as the Nazarick Old Guarders came out. He watched in horror as the wave of undead, marching in perfect formation, demolished everything in their path. As the last of the Holocaust came into contact with the undead, Maximilian pictured an ocean wave. But this wasn't any wave.

It was a tsunami.

The Holocaust Scripture was quickly overwhelmed and the army began matching to the city gate.

It was time.

"Black Scripture, you are permitted to engage." Commanded Raymond. They all nodded, eager to fight, and ran out the door. Zesshi and Raymond followed, but stopped when they felt a hand on their shoulders.

"You two stay back."

Zesshi was starting to get angry. "What the hell Maximilian? Why can't I fight?" Sylvin understood why they had to stay behind. "Zesshi, Ainz Ooal Gown has an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters. We are the only ones who can handle them, but they haven't made their appearance yet. But they will." _I am not nearly foolish enough to believe they won't. I just hope that vampire doesn't._

"Fine. Unlike whatever those things are, Death Knights and Soul Eaters may actually prove to be a bit of a challenge."

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

The tides of the war were changing. Every known nation was watching, and they all saw the undead army begin to be pushed back. But the Sorcerer King didn't seem worried. He let go of the staff, snapped his fingers once more, and a massive throne appeared behind him. Ainz simply sat down and waited.

One of the Black Scripture members, [Time Turbulence] Ren, broke off and ran to Ainz. The Cardinals yelled at the bowl, telling him to stop, but he couldn't hear them. As Ren drew closer, Ainz turned to look at him. "So one of the famous Black Scripture members come close. What do you want, insect?"

"Hah, you're dead now. Only Zesshi and Sylvin are able to defend against this, and you're not them!"

Ren activated his [Time Stop]. Time stopped around him, and he shot forth like an arrow. The Sorcerer King would die to this.

"[Time Stop], hmm? Impressive for a mere human, but ultimately useless against me." Ren was shocked. His powers didn't work on him either? Ren deactivated his [Time Stop] and continued with the attack. Ainz didn't dodge. When the lance came into contact with the armor's helmet, it cracked, and Ainz was left headless, defeated.

At least, that's what Ren believed should have happened.

The instant the lance touched the armor, it shattered. Ren was left speechless. A divine artifact of the gods, broke?

"I-I'll just go for that staff then!" He reached for the staff. He know the staff was enormously powerful, and may be able to kill the undead king.

That was the last mistake he would ever make.

The instant he touched it, the world exploded around him. Arcs of energy raced out of the staff, and every type of magic bombarded him. Earth, Fire, Water, Holy, Negative, Wind, and countless others. When the other Scripture members looked at him, the only thing that was left was a massive crater in the ground.

* * *

Bartho, 10th seat of the Black Scripture, and [Strongest Human] smashed his axe on the ground. The ground shattered, and countless undead turned to dust. He heard a noise, and turned to look just in time to see Ren touch the golden staff, then turn into a large crater.

"Okaaaaay, let's not touch that thing, shall we?" As barbarian as Bartho looked, he was quite intelligent. And he knew that golden staff had some level of sentience, at least enough to know it was not its precious master who touched it. Either way, it didn't affect him. He continued pounding and smashing his way through the undead. As he did so, one thought went through his head.

 _Momon, I really want to fight you. Rumors have it that you could match my strength, or even surpass it._

As he fought, he wondered why the Sorcerer King was not fighting. It was clear he was at a disadvantage, but that was easily remedied if he fought himself. The answer hit Bartho like charging bull.

He has a stronger force waiting.

He remembered the composition of the Sorcerer King's army from Katze Plains.

Things were about to get worse.

Much, much worse.

* * *

Ainz mocked the human who sought to turn the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] against him. He was only person who could wield the staff and draw out its power. And it had bountiful amounts of power. Ainz Ooal Gown was famous in Yggdrasil for a great many thing. Owning 29 World Level Items, being an unbeatable guild with an unbeatable fortress. But ranking at the top of what made them famous was their guild weapon. It was, without a doubt, the most powerful artificial weapon ever made. It was even acknowledged by the Devs, and listed as a world item on the official Yggdrasil website.

It had that much power, and a pathetic human took a small fraction of that power to the face.

Ainz was disappointed in the Theocracy. They had to deploy the Black Scripture to take out Nazarick Old Guarders. He shook his head. It was pathetic.

 _Surshana, why did you choose such a weak species over me? I basically raised you. When I found you, it was like seeing the past. I rescued you, trained you up, and made you powerful. And what did you do? You basically spat in my face! You betrayed me, and started your own guild, Trinity._

Ainz had originally planned to do this in 4 waves. He would deploy the POP monsters to draw them out and wear them down. Then he would use a wave of the old Guarders to weaken them further, and when they were killed, he would deploy his Death Knights to draw out the Black Scripture. Once they were, out, he would use his 5 Crimson Terrors along with Cocytus and Gargantua. He had 3 Legions, but he only had those as a formality. He never planned to use them.

But the Black Scripture was already drawn out, which made Ainz's job easier. The army of Guarders was being pushed back, and the barbarian-like man with the giant axe was doing the most work. Ainz cast an [All Appraisal Magic Item] spell on the axe.

[Basilisk Fang]

It was a divine level item that had the effect of petrifying anything it struck. Not that that bugged Ainz. All the fighters of Nazarick were immune to petrifaction. And as an undead, he was naturally immune.

[LORD AINZ]

[Cocytus, what is it?]

[I WOULD LIKE AN UPDATE ON WHEN GARGANTUA AND I WILL BE DELPOYED, IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK.]

[Not at all, Cocytus, I plan to deploy the final wave in a moment. Be ready.]

[UNDERSTOOD LORD.]

[And Cocytus?]

[YES MY LORD?]

[Kill them all.]

* * *

Raymond was proud of the Black Scripture. They had driven back the undead army.

The Sorcerer King stood, and snapped his fingers. A third tear opened, much smaller than the others.

"[Piercing Icicles]"

5 long, sharp shards of ice flew from the tear, heading towards the Scripture's 5th seat, the [One Man Army]. He barely had time to look before he found himself impaled. Raymond watched in horror as a massive 4-armed bipedal insect appeared. He was blue and was wearing very light gold armor. Behind the beast stood 5 monstrosities, each wearing crimson armor, and wielding two war scythes the size of telephone poles, easily 14 feet long. The Crimson Terrors slaughtered the remaining black scripture members, while Ainz laughed manically.

"Zesshi, Sylvin, it's time. Go."

Zesshi grinned before running out, closely followed by Sylvin. The Cardinals watched as they neared the city gates. They were certain Zesshi would win. Suddenly, a sound made them look away from the observation bowl.

Surshana's journal was once again wreathed in unholy purple flames. Maximilian opened it up, and looked at the table of contents. The first chapter's name was now readable.

"Surshana's Guide to Survival." Maximilian looked up at the others.

"Chapter One: Ainz Ooal Gown."

* * *

 **We are nearing the end of the story. I don't know how many of you made it this far, or even read the story at all, but for those who did, from the bottom of my heart; Thank You!**

 **To those who haven't figured out Ainz's plan yet, here is the majority of it: Lure out the Black Scripture 1st seat and Zesshi, then deploy Gargantua to destroy cities.**

 **I think the fight scenes were better and more descriptive this time around. For the inevitable Cocytus v Zesshi, I'm gonna do my best.**

 **The next chapter may be a bit short, but as I'm nearing the end of this story, I think that it's ok. If you didn't know, I make each chapter 3000+ word, with the longest so far being chapter 3 at 5516 words. If I decide to make another fic (I'm planning on it, but RL can be an ass and sometimes plans go down the crap chute) it will likely be longer.**

 **Review please? I don't have anything witty to say this time, but I'll have one for next chapter!**

 **Don't want to miss an update? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	9. Just an Update

Hey guys, Sword here!

Just want to update you guys on some things.

A poll has opened on my profile, and I need your guys' help. Don't worry, chapter 6 will still come out as planned!

Thanks guys for all of your support, and for 10000 views! I love you all, and you are the best!

.

Adios me amigos,

Sierra


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, it's characters, locations, or content in any way! This is a fan volume 14.**

 **If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **#SierraSwordBattle Chapter Winner:  
**

 **Dika Reyza:  
"God, I don't know why I want Zesshi to be raped by Miyoshi-kun. Hahhaha."**

 **Leave a review with #SierraSwordBattle for a chance for your comment to be in the next chapter!**

 **11500 views? :O Thank you all sooooo much!**

 **Summary: When the Slane Theocracy angers Ainz Ooal Gown, his storm of wrath threatens to erode them to nothing. Will they weather the storm, or will the lights of the Theocracy go out?**

 **Please note: this story may contain flashback/memory scenes, or events of the past. They will be marked with * at the beginning and end of the scene. Italics represent thinking, anything in [ ] is a Spell, Item, or Skill**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: When Lights Go Out**

* * *

"What do you mean, Ainz Ooal Gown? Surly a single undead isn't worth of his own chapter!" Dominic exclaimed. Maximilian glared at Dominic. "Can any us ever say something without you screaming your ass off?"

Dominic pouted. "Fine. Just read it."

Maximilian took a deep breath, and began.

"Chapter One: Ainz Ooal Gown. How to survive… Avoid." The Cardinals sucked in a breath, and waited for the Cardinal of Darkness to continue.

"To anyone reading this, either you are curious about Ainz Ooal Gown, or have angered them. If it is the later, a wise man would immediately prostrate, surrender, and beg for forgiveness. If only we had done that.

The Guild Ainz Ooal Gown started out as a group of the oppressed. Before they were known as Ainz Ooal Gown, they were Nine's Own Goal. They had a goal: to free oppressed creatures. It was a group comprised entirely of heteromorphs and they reveled in being the villains everyone wanted them to be. But they made a choice, a choice that would forever change the world.

They saved a skeleton named Momonga.

Momonga was alone, on the verge of giving up. But he was saved, and became one of the original members of Nine's Own Goal. Momonga was trained up, and soon surpassed everyone. He became the most powerful being in the world.

Nine's Own Goal began recruiting, and became a group of 41, with Momonga as their leader. It was then they changed their name to Ainz Ooal Gown.

They conquered an unbeatable dungeon, called Nazarick. From there, they tore it down and built it from the ground up. They created Guardians to guard its precious floors, and became the stuff of myth and legend.

Ainz Ooal Gown were conquerors. They invaded, they killed, and they stole. They were feared. If they weren't stopped, they would have conquered the world.

So me, and my 5 friends invaded Nazarick. We were confidant we could beat the dungeon.

We can't begin to describe how wrong we were.

We failed to make it past the first of its rumored 10 floors. Pushed against the wall, we fought the floor guardian, a powerful vampire named Shalltear Bloodfallen. We never stood a chance. She killed us, and we were expelled from Nazarick, our bodies turned to undead.

When we revived, we gathered more resources, and tried again. This time, Ainz Ooal Gown was expecting us. Momonga strode forth alone, and single-handedly and one-sidedly slaughtered us. To think, Momonga basically raised me. It split my soul to fight against him, but I felt I had no choice.

We kept trying, until after the fifth time, we nearly gave up. But we steeled ourselves, and decided to try one last time. So we organized a raid, one of legends.

The 6 of us, along with 1500 others, each comparable to ourselves, invaded Nazarick. We pushed back the Floor Guardians, and eventually made our way to the eighth floor. There were 400 of us left. All the Guardians had been extremely difficult, but none were as bad as the Fourth Floor Guardian, Gargantua.

Ainz Ooal Gown met us on the Eighth Floor. From there, it was a one sided massacre. The Eighth Floor Guardian sacrificed itself, and we found ourselves unable to escape.

All the members of Ainz Ooal Gown were powerful, and killed a great many, but none compared to Momonga. He waltzed through the battlefield, the ground littered with bodies and items, killing left and right. I had never felt fear before I faced him then.

Ainz Ooal Gown, and Momonga, God of Death and Suffering, are to be avoided at all cost."

Yvon threw up. Maximilian couldn't comprehend it. That undead, Momonga, who now goes by Ainz Ooal Gown, scared Surshana?

"What have we done?"

* * *

Zesshi raced towards the battlefield, eager to fight. Sylvin followed closely behind her, not as eager but still ready. She closed in, readied her scythe, and prepared to strike as soon as she saw an enemy.

As she passed the gates to Hunferdas, she saw the Sorcerer King, plated in that magnificent armor, along with 5 crimson armored creatures, and a bipedal insect with four arms that looked like a cross between a praying mantis and an ant.

 _I'll kill all of them, then take the Sorcerer King's staff and armor for myself._

She closed into the undead king and prepared to swing. He would be dead before he know what hit him.

Suddenly, she heard a great whoosh of air, and a sword with a large blade was imbedded in the ground in front of her.

"YOU WILL NOT APPROACH LORD AINZ UNTIL I AM DEAD."

Zesshi turned to the voice, and was surprised to see it was the insect-like creature that spoke. The blade in the ground disappeared and the creatures crossed its four arms. "So all I have to do is kill you? Fine. I'll squash you like the bug you are." She launched herself forward, and delivered a heavy overhead blow to decapitate her foe.

There was a clang, and was shocked to see her scythe was caught in mid swing by a massive 3 fingered blue hand.

"ATTACKING SOMEONE BEFORE THEY HAVE DRAWN THEIR WEAPONS? HOW SHAMEFUL FOR A WARRIOR. YOU HAVE NOT EVEN INTRODUCED YOURSELF."

"What's the point in introducing myself if I'm just going to kill you? Oh well, I'll play along. I'm Zesshi Zetsumei. And you are…?"

"I AM COCYTUS. I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR BATTLE. I WILL REMEMBER YOU AS AN HONORABLE WARRIOR."

Zesshi frowned. Cocytus was not affected at all by her taunt, and he had given one himself. It seems it would not be that easy.

"YOU MUST FORGIVE ME. UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, I WOULD ENGANGE AN ENEMY WITH A WEAPON IN EACH HAND. BUT YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO WARRANT ME DRAWING THEM. YOU WILL HAVE TO SETTLE WITH TWO WEAPONS."

Zesshi was pissed. This… thing… was looking down on her. "Not strong enough, eh?" Those will be your last words!" Cocytus stretched out his hands, and two black holes opened up. He reached his hand inside, and withdrew two weapons. Zesshi had no way of knowing, but they were [God Slaying Emperor Blade] with its long blade, and [Takemikazuchi Mk 8] with its jagged blade. The later was given to Cocytus by Ainz for his exceptional work with the Lizardmen. It had replaced [God Slaying Emperor Blade] as his sharpest weapon.

Cocytus let go of the scythe and readied himself. He felt that his enemy was was too weak to be using even two weapons, but paid it no mind.

Zesshi jumped at Cocytus. She twirled [Reaper's Judgement] in her hands and slammed it down at Cocytus' massive chest. He did nothing to dodge, and the scythe bounced off his chest. [Reaper's Judgment] was a Legendary class weapon that had been powered up to Divine class. In the hands of a capable warrior, it could have done damage to Cocytus, but its current wielder could not draw out its full strength.

Zesshi pulled the weapon back and slammed the end of the staff into Cocytus' face. He responded by blocking with the longer of the two blades, and retaliated by attacking with the jagged one. Zesshi moved her scythe to intercept, and was angry when she saw that the blade chipped the pole of her weapon. Her anger was only superficial, to cover the emotion she had deep inside.

Worry.

His weapon could chip her divine class weapon. That spoke wonders of its sharpness and power. But how was this possible. For there to be a weapon that could match, or possibly surpass [Reaper's Judgment] and it not be in the hands of the Theocracy was absurd. "Where did you get that weapon?" She growled. "Such a weapon could only be from the Gods. You stole it!"

She attacked full force, unleashing her true strength. But Cocytus simply intercepted her blows, and laughed. It was a laughed that shook the ground.

"I HAVE STOLEN NOTHING. I AM A WARRIOR, THE SWORD OF NAZARICK, WEAPON OF THE SUPREME ONE. THIS WEAPON IS [Takemikazuchi Mk 8], AND THIS ONE IS [God Slaying Emperor Blade]. THEY WERE THE WEAPONS OF MY CREATOR, LORD TAKEMIKAZUCHI, AND HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO BE. MY WARRIOR'S HONOR WOULD NEVER ALLOW ME TO STEAL ANYTHING BUT THE LIVES OF ENEMIES."

Zesshi didn't respond. Being's equal to the Gods? Impossible.

And yet…

A small voice in the back of her mind said otherwise. But she pushed that voice down, and focusd on the fight in front of her.

But she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Cocytus. You spoke of your creator. What kind of person was he?"

There was silence for a moment, and Cocytus never lowered his weapons, unlike Zesshi.

"HE WAS A WARRIOR LIKE NO OTHER. WHILE LORD TOUCH ME AND LORD AINZ SURPASSED HIM IN POWER, HE WAS ONE OF THE STRONGER AMONG THE 41 SUPREME BEINGS. HE HAD AN INHERRENT DISLIKE OF ANY MAGIC BESIDE LORD AINZ'S."

He was quiet, and Zesshi could tell he was remembering the past.

"TO DIE BY BLADE IS A NOBLE DEATH, BUT TO DIE BY SPELL A IS A SHAME."

A screaming interrupted the moment. Zesshi turned around to see Sylvin on his knees in a pool of blood, missing both his arms. In her battle she had forgotten about him. The crimson armored beast in front of him grabbed him by the neck and threw a bottle on him, and Zesshi watch in amazement as his arms grew back. The beast took him to Ainz Ooal Gown, and threw him to the ground, putting a large foot on his back in the process.

Footsteps made her look another way. She saw the Cardinals, bound and gagged, being carried by black robed creatures.

"Ah, Hanzos. It seems you found five of the Six Cardinals. Put them on their knees and make them watch as their champion falls. Cocytus, why don't you actually try now?"

"AS YOU WISH LORD AINZ."

Cocytus drew two more weapons from nowhere: two more swords, one wrapped in an aura of frosty air, the other in roaring fire. They were [Shiver] and [Balmung]. Together, they made a combo [The Sword of Ice and Fire] that increased passive skill effectiveness, AOE range, and DPS.

Cocytus activated his [Frost Aura], and the land around Zesshi turned frosty white, and she shivered. Cocytus walked forward, but was stopped when Ainz held out a hand.

"You guys spent all you attention and energy on me. What of other threats? [Gate]." The Cardinals all looked back, along with Zesshi and Sylvin. They saw huge tear, which they now identified as a [Gate].

"Gargantua, advance. It's time to play!"

The ground rumbled, and out of the [Gate] stepped a small mountain. Zesshi immediately identified it as a golem, but it's power was like nothing she's ever seen before.

"Gargantua, go the cities and destroy them. Don't worry about leaving survivors."

The golem moved to a city, where it walked right over the wall protecting the city. Once in the center of the city, it put its two fists up, and slammed them both to the ground.

Cracks opened up around the city, and buildings split in half. The inhabitants were squashed by rubble, and the survivors screamed at the top of their lungs. The screaming was soon silenced by the golem calmly walking to the next city, its massive feet killing anyone underfoot."

"Nu, dhunf du if! Shatp!" Yvon sobbed through the gag, and Ainz tapped his staff on the ground. "Quiet you! You are a prisoner, and don't get an opinion."

"Funny that an undead is the one to say that." Zesshi's arrogance was beginning to return to her.

"Cotytus, deal with her. Don't kill her or knock her unconscious, just get her to her knees."

Cocytus walked forward, and Zesshi backflipped back, activated [Loki's Trick], and launched herself like an arrow. She swung, and Cocytus didn't block. No. What he did was much worse.

He simultaneously killed all four of the clones, then crossed two of the swords to re-direct the blow sideways, and used the other two to wrap around the shaft of the scythe. Using that leverage, he wrenched the weapon from her hand, threw it to the ground, and forced her to her knees.

Ainz walked forward and stopped in front of her. "Hmph," Ainz snorted. This lesser life form actually thought she could win. He grabbed her by the hair, and raised her in the air. Zesshi yelped.

Ainz drove his index finger into the girl's arm, the pointed gauntlet piercing the flesh with ease. From there, he moved his finger downwards, the flesh tearing as he moved. Zesshi screamed. She had never felt pain like this before. "Stop!" she screamed. But Ainz did not stop. He continued, until his finger reached the center of her hand. There was a line going from her shoulder to her hand, and one could see straight through it, as the finger went through the entire arm.

When Ainz was done, he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

"You really thought you could beat me or Cocytus? Foolish." He waved a hand, and the hordes of undead walked back through the [Gate], while the golem still rampaged around the cities.

"Y-you will lose. You didn't get Dominic. The light of the gods will be released on you, and you will die."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to [Ahura Mazda], would you?" Those words sent chills though Zesshi, who was cradling her arm. There was not much blood, and she realized it was being held back by magic. How did he know about [Ahura Mazda]?

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the Theocracy. The light raced toward Ainz, and consumed him.

"LORD AINZ!"

Zesshi grinned. He was dead.

Her thoughts were interrupted by evil laughter. A dark light, mixtures of black, purple, and red flared from the staff. They expanded in a sphere, forcing back the holy light. As the light faded, Ainz still stood their, not a scratch on him. He had felt the pull from [Ahura Mazda], but he could feel a wall from the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] that protected him. It seems [Avarice and Generosity] and [World Killer] were unneeded.

So it really is as powerful as a world level item.

"How? How did you survive it? How did you survive [Ahura Mazda]? HOW?"

Ainz dispelled his armor, leaving behind the black robed magic caster they had always known. "This." He tapped his twisted staff on the ground. "Let me tell you something." Ainz knelt next to Zesshi. "[Ahura Mazda] is what is known as a World Level Item. And do you know the only way to defend against a world level item? To use another. That means this staff is powerful enough to be classified as a world item, and I made it. Ainz Ooal Gown made it." Ainz stood. "It's time for your city to go away."

Ainz stuck out his left hand. On that hand was a pure white gauntlet. "[Generosity], you may give." Blue lights appeared around the gauntlet, and were absorbed into Ainz. Huge magic circles appeared around him. Cocytus knew what spell it was. It was the most powerful and destructive super-tier spell, that grew even more powerful by sacrificing XP.

Ainz stood in the magic circles, wait for the spell to be ready. He saw Zesshi and the Cardinals look at him in fear. He was glad.

"Lord Ainz, we got the last Cardinal."

"Ah, thank you Hanzos."

Zesshi wildly looked around. The golem was still destroying, unaffected by the light, but it was almost finished. Only two cities were left. But in the midst of that, she didn't notice the ninja-like creatures leave, but they came back with the last Cardinal.

"It's time."

At these words, everyone present looked at him. The magic circles spun faster, and lined up.

And Ainz's voice, now terrible sounding, like the pit's of hell themselves were screaming, and the suffering of the souls in purgatory in pain, came forth for the world to hear.

For the world to fear.

 **"[Xifos tou Damokli (Sword of Damocles)]"**

The magic circles disappeared. In their place, a glowing blue sword appeared over Hunferdas, no bigger than an average blade. There was a glowing blue string wrapped around the hilt, with the other end continuing up to the heavens.

Everyone watch it. Ainz spoke. **"Now, watch your city disappear."** He snapped his fingers.

The sword fell.

It made contact with the Capital Building, and the part that made contact dissolved. It was soon replaced by an explosion.

No, calling it that would be an understatement.

The explosion consumed the entire city and far beyond, and the shock wave was felt as far away as the furthest point of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Every country watching the war, if you could call a one sided slaughter a war, was in panic. The Sorcerer King used a spell like the one he did at Katze Plains. Even though he said it would take years to cast such a spell again.

Ainz spoke to a nearby Hanzo, "Send a team to collect the World Items from the rubble."

That day was the day humanity stopped resisting against the Sorcerer Kingdom. No, after Re-Estize had been vassalized, it was now technically the Sorcerer Empire.

It was they day the light of the Theocracy went out.

* * *

 **That's it my friends! The final chapter. I may write a bonus chapter about the aftermath, since they captured the main members of the Theocracy alive, but this is the last official chapter. I decided that I didn't want to go into super detail about the activation of [Ahura Mazda]. If you want that go to Light's Downfall. However, I may add that in the bonus chapter.**

 **Thanks… Oooo, thanks… So many people to thank.**

 **Thanks to Nyx The Author for betaing. He did such a fabulous job.  
** **Thanks to Jade Tatsu for giving me so much advice, and sort of being my mentor, in my mind.  
** **Thanks to PervySageChuck, for his advice and ideas.  
** **Thanks to you, the readers, if you're out there, for your support.  
** **And thanks to every creator out there. You've made me want to write something like this, which I never imagined I would want to.**

 **If you're curious, Xifos tou Damokli means Sword of Damocles in the word form of Greek.**

 **I know this one was shorter, but if I made it longer, I'd be cutting into the bonus chapter that may or may not come out.** **Writing this has been unlike anything I've ever done. Frankly, it took a long time. But it was fun, and may do it again in the future.** **But, I can't say goodbye forever. Sometimes you just have to do it.**

 **It's been a blast!**

 **See you in the sequel!**

 **Adios me amigos,**

 **-Sierra**

* * *

 **Review? They help me deal with the sadness of this being over. Reviewers will get a sneak peek of the bonus chapter!**

 **Don't want to miss the bonus chapter? Tick that handy little 'Follow' Button down below!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Send me an email with any of them at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom and I will get back to you as soon as I can!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Welcome, welcome, everyone, to the bonus chapter! This is basically an epilogue** **and is basically a last goodbye, as well as some things that I felt needed to be added** **. I sincerely hope you all enjoy, and I hope the fight scene** **is** **better.**

 **This will be by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Actually, this will be the longest…** **thing** **I've ever written** **, as well as a collaboration (Sort of… Editing collaboration).**

 **This chapter contains some gruesome scenes. I in no way condone any of these actions in the slightest. According to PervySageChuck, I seem to have a talent for gruesomeness. I believe he said it as, "You definitely have a talent for the type of gruesome imagery that appeals to this senile old pervert."**

 **So I wanted see what I could do.**

 **Anyways, I don't plan to write something this gruesome again. Unless you guys want that… Please don't judge me too hard.**

 **-WLGO- indicates a POV change or a Time-Scene Cut (In the same scene but slightly ahead or behind).**

 **Chapter Editors:  
** **Jade Tatsu  
** **Nyx the Author  
** **SwordOfSierra (Myself)**

 **None of us** **own Overlord. I think** **you** **get the picture.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Forge:**

 **Sword: Fuck! This is it, isn't it? Noooooo. On a completely different note, does anybody know a store that sells Rust-Off and some good cleaning cloths? My arm is getting rusty. Having a body made of metal isn't always great, kids!**

…

 **No? Whatever. Let's just get to the story. I present to you 12000+ words of BONUS CHAPTER GOODNESS! Well, minus the Author's notes it's only 10000+. but oh well!**

 **Editor's Armory:**

 **~Door opens~**

 **Sword: Hellooooo? Anyone here?**

…

 **Sword: No? Oh well. Maybe I'll check back in Book 2!**

* * *

 **Thanks you PervySageChuck for writing(reminding) me of a mini story(adventure) me, him, and Jade had.**

 **It went like this:**

 **Jade, Sword and Ol' Pervy were on a cruise ship when it unexpectedly hit one of the dashes that made up the international date line on the ocean. After the ship sank, the three friends floated on some wreckage until they finally washed up on the shore of the taboo island of Bobo.**

 **They were brought before the chief of the tribe and he told them to go out and bring back what ever fruit or vegetable they liked the most.**

 **Jade brought back a banana and Sword brought back an apple. The village chief then had his strongest warriors take Jade's banana and shove it up her ass, and had Sword's apple magnetized to** _ **his**_ **ass. They both roared with laughter.**

 **The chief asked them why they were laughing and they both replied, with huge smiles on their faces...**

 **..."Ol' Pervy is coming back with the biggest pineapple that we have ever seen! And Pervy has always told us that pineapple in his diet was good for his hemorrhoids!"**

* * *

 **Sword: True story! Every bit! That apple was a pain in the ass (haha, get it) to get off. And the citric acid! Fuck, that hurt! I need to rust-proof myself. How did they manage to magnetize an apple anyways? Well, Pervy later told me his constipation problem was solved permanently...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ainz walked back to his [Gate], leaving the ruins of the once proud country at his back. The others, his own forces and the prisoners alike, had already returned to Nazarick. But Ainz couldn't just leave. He felt… something. It wasn't guilt, or even joy. If he had to place it, he would probably peg it for smug satisfaction. So he stayed back for a bit. He had suspected that he stood at the top of the food chain in this world; He did in Yggdrasil. However, the Theocracy was considered a force to be feared, and apparently Zesshi was capable of taking down dragon lords, but only up to the ones with strength matching the White or Catastrophe Dragon Lords. And so, he found he did, in fact, stand at the top.

Ainz snorted. With a name like Catastrophe Dragon Lord, it certainly _sounded_ powerful. But apparently, the Black Scripture was able to deal with it, or so they believed.

 _Pathetic._

He walked through the [Gate]. The World Items had already been excavated from the rubble. He was shocked to find out that [Ahura Mazda] was not a one-use item, despite being a member of the Twenty.

Back in Nazarick, Ainz meandered way back to his throne. As he walked, he put his hand on the wall, and dragged it with him, reminiscing about the past.

 _Damn you all. Why did you leave me? We were family._

As the days came and went, Ainz had become increasingly bitter. If he found any of his comrades awaiting him somewhere is this vast world, he didn't know how long it would take to accept them.

Ainz walked at least half a mile before finally coming before the Gates of Judgment. On one side there was a beautiful goddess, and the other depicted a cruel devil. Marching past the door that opened to accept him, he entered the Throne Room, and sat upon the throne.

Out of his inventory, Ainz drew one of the great swords he used as Momon. Donning [Crucible]'s gauntlet[1] on one bony hand, he began sharpening the sword. The motion let off a cold, metallic ring and sparks fell from the blade before dying.

The sharpening was completely unnecessary. The blades were made by magic, and could simply be re-summoned if repairs or sharpening were needed, but Ainz did it simply to have something to do. He considered going to visit the prisoners, but Demiurge and Albedo both advised him not to. Ainz saw the purpose in that. Let them suffer. He would waiting for them to be brought to him. But he was quickly growing restless.

"Sixth," he called. In the blink of an eye, a beautiful woman appeared before him, with the light glinting off golden hair that fell past her shoulder blades.

"Lord Ainz, what is it that you require?" Sixth asked in a polite tone, as she was speaking to the highest Supreme One.

"Find Demiurge. Tell him to bring the sinners here. I grow tired of waiting." He wanted to get it done with. The sooner they suffered, the sooner he would be happy. Ainz Ooal Gown always repays his debts, but especially the bad ones.

He was like an elephant.

He never forgot

* * *

 **Part One: Playtime with Neuronist**

* * *

 **PLEASE: If you are sensitive to gore, please skip to Part Two.**

* * *

Sylvin was disoriented when he woke. The room was dark, and dank, and gave off an eerie feeling. He got up to look around, and very quickly discovered he was in a cell, but the bars were made of nothing he'd ever seen before. Hard and foreboding, but strangely warm.

Little did he know that those warm bars would soon be his only link to sanity.

He paced the room. He didn't need to know how he got here. He'd lost, and the Theocracy was finished. This was the fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown, Nazarick. He was sure of it.

Sylvin paced for about an hour, with too many thoughts running through his head. A noise, however, interrupted his train of thought. It was the sound of groaning metal, just what you would expect from a place like this.

He peered out of his cell, but, as when he had checked earlier, saw nothing. There was naught but darkness, and his vision stopped as soon as the bars did. He heard a click, and suddenly the lights came on.

Sylvin again looked beyond his cell.

Outside, there was a black table, ever so slightly padded, with straps. He didn't need to guess what they were for. At the base of the table was a swivel, with wires running into it. Sylvin didn't know what the wires did, but he could tell the table was designed to spin, move up and down, and tilt in a variety of directions. He hated it as soon as he laid eyes on it.

But what lay to the table's left horrified him. It was a monster, gray skinned, with tentacles erupting from the top of its chest, where a neck should be. The creature had horrid, long nails, that were painted bright red.

The creature spoke, and its voice didn't seem to match its appearance. It was a raspy, terrible voice, but it still seemed ill-suited to his new companion.

"It's about time you woke, darling. I was beginning to worry. But don't worry, you haven't missed anything! I was supposed to wait for you." The beast spoke to him, and it seemed genuinely pleased that he was awake. But here, with this monster, he realised it may be pleased for a different reason.

"Why would you wait for me? What do you plan to do? I will not be broken by the like of you." His voice was laced with a threat, but the creature seemed undisturbed by it.

"I certainly hope not, Sylvin Marlo Getsis. At least not so soon. I am certain I will break you in the end. I'll crack your head open, and see what we have to play with!"

Despite the monster's voice being as creepy as it was, its laugh scared Sylvin. It was the laugh, giggle even, of a little girl, no older than five. It made him want to vomit. It was adorable, and made his heart melt, while his stomach clenched. Whatever this monster was, it was dangerous.

"Oh, silly me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Neuronist Painkill, and I'm going to be your new friend, at least for a while. The Master decrees it so." The monster's voice rose an octave at the mention of 'the Master'. It was obviously deeply loyal to Ainz Ooal Gown. "Perhaps after this I will be able to surpass that whore Albedo and that brat Shalltear. I'm a much better woman than those two. Oh, how I wish I was a Floor Guardian," the beast sighed.

Sylvin had just learned quite a bit from the beast, which had identified itself as Neuronist. First, he learned that it was a female, surprising him. Second, there was a hierarchy here, with Ainz at the top obviously, and somewhere below him, but above her, stood the Floor Guardians. Third, there was friction between Neuronist and those two women she mentioned, Albedo and Shalltear.

"Bring him in."

Those cold words refocused Sylvin's attention. From the left came a noise, identical to the one before Neuronist showed herself. Sylvin's eyes widened at what he saw. Bartho, the mountain of a man, was being restrained by a single pale undead. The undead led the struggling Bartho to that horrible table, where he was forced on his back, and strapped down, still squirming.

"You bastards! I'll kill all of you! RAAAGH!" With a mighty yell, Bartho exerted all his strength on those bonds, but they would not yield. Neuronist simply watched, with an aura of slight amusement.

After Bartho settled, the monster that called itself Neuronist walked up to him, and tapped his chest with a hideous, long nailed finger. "You won't need these anymore. People sing best without them, after all."

Bartho's clothes disappeared, leaving the muscular man completely naked, but neither Neuronist nor the undead seemed distracted by it. A gag appeared in his mouth, made of some shiny metal. "Thank you, Pale Rider. You may leave." The undead bowed, and quietly left, leaving the three alone.

Neuronist turned her face towards Bartho, and climbed on top of him. From there, she laid down, and caressed his face with those tentacles, her fingers tracing who knows what on his chest.

"Oh, we will have sooooo much fun!" She let out that giggle again, and for a moment, Bartho froze. His body had the same response at Sylvin's. Fear.

During the giggle, her body bulged, just a bit, and squirted clear-ish gray liquid from the tips of her tentacles, and the same liquid leaked from where her waist was, running down Bartho's body, disgusting both humans in the room.

"Oh dear, it would seem I got much too excited. And we haven't even begun! I wonder how I'll feel when we get started." Sitting upright, she dismounted from the man, and looked at the disgusted face of Sylvin, then back to Bartho.

"Do you know what a chorus is?" Seeing Bartho roll his eyes, she remembered the worker she had so long ago. He was fun, but broke far too quickly. Neuronist later found out that the worker's eye rolling was showing he knew what it was, so she didn't explain this time around. "Oh, good. Then what I have to tell you is simple. I will be making you sing, and your friend over there will watch." She pressed a button, and the table turned and tilted, allowing Bartho to see his Captain.

Sylvin tried to call out, but the sound never made it out of his mouth. _Some kind of silencing spell,_ he realised.

Bartho looked distressed, and squirmed again, still to no avail.

"Let me introduce you to my wonderful assistants. They will be helping our concert today." From behind Neuronist stepped six black masked humanoids. Their clothing was tight and they wore blank masks made from smooth leather. He wondered how they breathed. Five of them were holding trays with glinting metal objects on them, but Sylvin couldn't see exactly what they were.

The sixth assistant, the one on the very right, was holding a long metal pole that had some kind of fuzzy puff at one end. Sylvin recognized it as a mop, but the yellow box-like bucket was new. He wondered what they was for. He doubted it was to clean up blood, as blood was sticky after a few moments, meaning she wouldn't slip on it. Confused, he pushed the thought away.

"Let's get started."

The monster named Neuronist plucked something from one of the trays. It was a slim rod, about six inches long, and had a blade on the end. With a tentacle, Neuronist pressed a button, causing the table to go completely vertical, making a 90-degree angle with the stone floor. The table then rotated to face away from Sylvin, and Neuronist slipped open a panel, exposing Bartho's muscular back. With the blade, she sliced open the middle of his back, right above the spinal cord. Bartho didn't make a sound. He was trained to fight, and as such had a very high pain tolerance. Then, selecting a silver cylinder with a T shaped handle in top, placed it on the incision, and began twisting said handle. Bartho immediately screamed. It was somewhat muffled by the metallic gag.

Sylvin felt the magic restraining his voice leave him, but his mana was still gone, and no matter how much he strained the door or warm bars, they never gave. "Wha-what are you doing to him? Stop!"

Neuronist simply laughed. "I'm drilling a hole into his spinal cord. What else would I be doing? Though if he's already screaming from this, he will be unfortunately easy to break." The grey creature looked back to Bartho. "Oh, we're done? Great! I really love this next part!"

Neuronist grabbed some kind of tube, with a claw like end that had tendrils in the middle, flapping about. It looked barbaric, something not even the Theocracy would feel was humane to use. But this was a monster, and seemingly had no morals.

She put the clawed end to the hole she had drilled, and the tendrils slithered in, going who knows where, and doing who knows what. Giving it a light tug, resulting in a yelp from Bartho. The metal fingers put their tips just inside the hole, and widened it, tearing skin and muscle, before the claws rammed inside, where the cold fingers grasped Bartho's spinal cord. He gave forth another muffled scream.

During this process, Neuronist began excreting the light grey fluid again, more intensely this time, especially around the waist. The assistant with the mop began cleaning up the liquid, while Neuronist returned the table to its horizontal position, and set up a mirror so Sylvin could see what the monster was doing to his friend. The mirror gave a close-up to Bartho's face.

"Stop! Please. He didn't do anything. Why are you doing this? And what is that liquid?" Sylvin's pleading got him naught but a chuckle.

Neuronist considered ignoring the bug, but decided to tease him. "He raised his hand against the Supreme One, and I am simply giving what he deserves. In Nazarick, death is a luxury Lord Ainz will deny for a long time, if ever. And to answer your question, it is a type of lubricant. I produce it when I get a bit too… excited. I believe the females of your race do something similar, but to a lesser extent, and in less places."

Sylvin felt… he simply felt dirty. This monster was getting off on torturing his friend. "What did you do to him?" he demanded. Bartho was groaning in pain, still unable to speak due to the gag.

At this question, Neuronist turned to Sylvin, and gestured to the left. He looked, and saw what he did not before: containers. Two of them; one full of a red solution, the other full of a toxic purple liquid. "The container of red is full of healing potion, to ensure my little singer doesn't die, and the purple is a venom that I create, secreted from my teeth. It's a very unique toxin. It makes pain much more intense, but prevents the mind from collapse. That is to say, he will not pass out. I find it troublesome to keep biting him, so I have a diluted amount going in him at all times. Both will be fed directly into his spinal cord to be distributed throughout the body."

Turning away, she pulled a lever on a box connected to the tube, and both solutions coursed into poor Bartho. As soon as the purple hit his spine, he let off a bloodcurdling scream, drawn out for at least five seconds. Bartho began bucking wildly, or at least tried to, and had tears forming in his eyes. Letting out that giggle, Neuronist grabbed another tool from the tray, a longer rod with a longer blade and a drill-like attachment to one end. Sylvin guessed it would spin via magic.

"Please, no. Stop. Just stop. Take me instead, just let him go. I beg you!"

Neuronist didn't bother to look at him, and bent over Bartho's head. Feeling around with her hands and tentacles, she replied, "Were you under the impression that you would not sing for me as well?"

Sylvin didn't know how to respond. Of course he would be tortured. Just because he was a God-kin, he had naively thought he would be let go, or at least killed painlessly.

"If you were thinking that, you're not entirely wrong. I will only soften you up a bit, as the Lord has other plans for you."

As soon as Neuronist finished talking, she brought the rod to Bartho's eye, and proceeded to cut off his eyelid. Noting his reaction, she cut off the flesh around the eyebrow, exposing the pearly bone. The drill-like part began to spin, making a high pitched whirring, causing Neuronist to secrete more fluids, and Bartho to start moaning, screaming choked protests more and more frequently. She began to use that drill to shave off bits of the bone, while Bartho writhed in pain, and Sylvin screamed for her to stop. But she didn't. After she was satisfied with her work, she moved to cut the flesh from below the eye, and relieved him of that, too; the drill whirring all the while. Soon, Bartho's left eye was nothing but bone and blood, with a rapidly moving eyeball in the center. Neuronist thought the eye was seeming to vibrate as much as one of those devices Albedo had. Shalltear also seemed to have a great many.

 _Perhaps I should ask Shalltear for one. I will need to know what they are for, first. Ah, I need to concentrate._ Neuronist thought as she looked at her work.

Neuronist began to shave the lower part of the bone as well. During this, blood began pouring out of Bartho's mouth around the gag, and Sylvin knew that he had screamed so much it tore his throat. Neuronist, however, paid it no mind. Gagging will cause him more suffering.

After shaving, she stopped the drill and set it down, instead picking up a modified pair of scissors. The blades were gone, replaced by two scoops that were similar to a cross between a spoon and a flat-head shovel. When closed, each scoop would meet the other, and the notch carved out of each of them would form a circle.

Using this tool, she reached around the eyeball, closed the scoops, and drew it out. The eyeball soon came out, dangling to the side. Putting her scoop down, she drew another pair of modified scissors, this one with the smallest blades Sylvin ever saw, about a third to a quarter the size of a grain of rice. With those, she began cutting different parts of the optic nerve, strand by strand. Bartho screamed up, or rather coughed up, more and more blood. Sylvin screamed his throat raw in protest, but it seemed to only encourage the torturer. She looked over at him frequently and while Neuronist was a monster, Sylvin could almost see the pleased smile she gave him.

For almost an hour she worked on the eye, cutting, moving, and if the smoke was anything to go by, burning. _The scissors must be infused with magic that caused a burning effect._

Finally, the eyeball came loose, and fell to the floor, covered in blood. Neuronist picked it up, popped it in her mouth, sucked the blood off, and took it back out. She took the gag off of Bartho, who by this point couldn't scream anymore, his voice box and throat torn to shreds. But that was not a concern, she would heal that. Picking up a red potion, she poured it down his throat. The potion was also diluted, so it would not heal anything other than Bartho's throat. The one being fed into his spine was just to keep him from bleeding out, not to heal specific injuries.

He immediately began screaming, nearly shredding his throat again. Neuronist walked over to Sylvin's cell, quickly grabbed his neck before he could flinch away from her. She drew him close to the bars. "You like your friend, correct?"

Sylvin could do nothing but nod, fearing what came next.

"Then, you shall have him."

And she forced the eyeball down the God-kin's throat.

* * *

 **Part Two: The Might of Demons**

* * *

Zesshi had not been left alone for even a second since she'd been captured. She'd been kept under the watch a suited man with a metal plated tail. _Some kind of demon_ , she presumed.

Said demon, who had introduced itself as Demiurge, sat on a dark gray throne, fashioned from a large stalagmite, looking at her with his legs crossed, his chin resting upon crossed fingers. He seemed to be studying her.

"A half-elf, huh. It seems our information was correct." His voice was relatively monotone, but Zesshi heard a slight wavering in the voice.

"What, you think I'm a freak, too? Just like everyone else?" She spat at him, the saliva evaporating upon hitting the floor. This was apparently the Seventh Floor, and from what Zesshi saw, the very image of hell. Lava and fire was everywhere, with demons wandering about, and she thought she saw a massive creature in the largest magma river, but she wasn't sure. She focused on that throne, and had to admit it was cool. Hair-like fractures spider-webbed across the rock, with magma running in those fractures, giving the whole thing a slight glow.

"Not at all. In fact, I have been trying to create something like you for quite a while. To me, you are to be admired as a rare specimen, even if you are a lesser being."

Upon saying these words, Zesshi lunged, going for a punch. Demiurge simply raised a hand, and grasped her fist, stopping it in its tracks. He gave a smirk. "Don't tell me that's the best you can do? Even I could stop that."

Zesshi was confused. _Even I_? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Demiurge adjusted his glasses, and began speaking. "Among the Floor Guardians, I fall at the bottom in terms of power, the weakest out of them all. However, I can beat any being in Nazarick, save Lord Ainz, by making a plan. I was created to be the single most intelligent creature in the Tomb. As such, unless a wrench is thrown into my plans, I can win."

As he finished speaking, a woman ran in, panting. "Lord Demiurge, Lord Ainz requests the prisoners in the throne room." Seeing his nod, she ran out.

Demiurge got up, lifted his hand, and said, "[Aspect of the Devil: Chains of Muspelheim]." Glowing chains wrapped around Zesshi's neck and wrists, leading back to his hand. "Come, we shall fetch the Cardinals."

Dragging her along, he walked to the fire cells, where the bound Cardinals waited. Giving orders to the demons standing guard, he sent a message to Omega, and a [Gate] opened in front of him. Ignoring their struggling, the group walked ,or were pulled, through.

When they got out, the group found themselves facing a marvelous door, depicting a Goddess and a Devil. The massive door opened silently by itself as Demiurge approached it, and Zesshi marveled at the Throne Room of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _Gotta admit, he's got style. This is awesome! And that throne!_

Amazed by sight, Zesshi's eyes fell to the undead sitting upon the throne. It was wearing different clothes, its black robe now a slim one, seemingly woven from pure gold, and inlaid with jewels. Seven creatures stood to its left and right, and Zesshi noticed Cocytus among them. He was holding a large platinum halberd.

Next to the throne, on Ainz's right, stood a beautiful woman in a tight fitting white dress. On either side of her head were two curved horns, and at her waist was a pair black wings. If Zesshi had to guess, she was Ainz Ooal Gown's right hand.

The spot to his left was empty, but it was soon filled by Demiurge, who had handed the chain off to a nearby demon.

 _So, those two are his left and right hands, huh. I may need to be careful._

As that thought ran through Zesshi's head, the King shifted and began to speak.

"So, you are the so-called trump card of the Theocracy? Shame. When I saw you back there, I assumed you were but a lowly soldier. How disappointing."

Zesshi gritted her teeth, and gavea low growl. "Disappointing, eh? Then why keep me chained up? Afraid?"

Everyone in the room, minus the prisoners, chuckled.

"Does a lizard fear a fly?" the undead asked, before shaking his head. "No. The only thing I fear with you is that you will piss me off, and I will kill you too quickly. As for the chains, it's the same reason the so-called Cardinals are bound. It lets them know, in their heart, that they are truly powerless, and a prisoner."

After that, Ainz stood and descended the steps to walk towards the door. With a wave of his hand, his subordinates secured their packages, then followed closely behind.

They walked for a time, and Zesshi still marveled at view. It was like a palace of the gods.

 _Did the Sorcerer King steal this from the Gods?_

She thought as such, and almost didn't notice when they took a left turn, different from the way Demiurge brought her to the Throne Room. They soon reached another door, this one smaller and gilded. Inside was a massive circular table, complete with 41 chairs, that made up the centerpiece of the room. Adoring the walls were paintings that were intricately made, with a magical shine running corner to corner every few seconds. The paintings depicted different scenes, each different from the last. One was of a silver knight, pointing its sword ahead, with Ainz Ooal Gown to its right, and a monstrous looking samurai to its left. Behind them stood six more creatures, each different in race. The group of nine was facing a sunrise. Another was of a massive tree, dropping leaves, with legions of undead picking them up.

But all those paled in comparison to the room's masterpiece.

In the very back, taking up a whole wall, was a picture of Ainz Ooal Gown himself. His hands were stretched out, as if giving a hug, and the picture was divided into two parts. His left hand was wrapped in roses, and the left side showed a scene of flourishing life. His right hand was wrapped in fire and black clouds, with the right side showing a burning kingdom, with flaming forests.

A side of death, and a side of life.

It was a pictured that portrayed Ainz as the mediator of life and death, controlling both sides like a puppeteer.

Ainz sat in front of the picture, in the largest chair, and snapped his table and chairs disappeared, and the prisoners were forced in front of the King.

"Where did you get this place? Did you steal it from the Gods? You must have!"

A platinum haired vampire smacked Dominic in the head, shutting him up.

"Ainz Ooal Gown built it. I already know that you have deduced my identity, and the true identity of Ainz Ooal Gown." Seeing the nods, Ainz continued. "So I will not beat around the bush. We built this place, making a fortress that would remain undefeated forever. Even against your so-called gods. Despite their best efforts, none were able to stand where you stand today.

"Everything that has happened, from Momon to Jaldabaoth, has happened according to Demiurge's and my plans." He turned towards Demiurge. "Show them."

With a bow, the archdemon placed a mask upon its face . To the shock of everyone, the demon explained Jaldabaoth's true nature, even the so-called 'true form', as well as the identity of Momon.

"Im-Impossible. To think that the mighty demon king was but a mere servant of servant. And you are Momon? But why? Why would you go through the trouble of all this?" Maximilian wailed. Zesshi was expecting a long monologue, but Ainz's reply was curt.

"World domination."

For a moment there was silence. Then, that silence was broken by the laugh of the King.

"To think you would be shocked this much! Wonderful! Tsk, dammit." His seemingly happy mood ended abruptly, as if forcibly suppressed. Shaking his head, he continued.

"Don't be so surprised. I've had spies in the Theocracy for quite some time. Of course I noticed that little coloring book Surshana left. It mentioned 41 of us, correct? Or did I scare poor little Sur? Either way, I have no idea if any of the 41 still remain. Perhaps they moved on to other worlds, bored of this blandness. By conquering the world, I will spread the name Ainz Ooal Gown, and if anyone is left, they will find me."

"Fuck you, your _friends_ , and anyone else who would follow you! You will _never_ win!" Dominic screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. Zesshi rolled her eyes. _He really never shuts up, does he? Annoying shit._ Zesshi opened her mouth to tell the Cardinal of Wind to stick a sock in it, but was interrupted by a scraping noise.

Ainz got up, strode over to Dominic, and raised him via his throat, chains and all.

"Insult me if you must," he sneered. "But nobody, **ever, insults my friends.** _ **My family**_ _._ Ainz's voice changed halfway through, becoming a voice that corrupted the very earth. As he squeezed, Dominic's eyes bulged, and his hands flailed wildly at the bony hand on his throat.

Ainz's aura washed over Zesshi, making her skin crawl. It was malicious, powerful, and above all, toxic. The aura increased, and the walls began to shake, magical lights falling down, and cracks forming around the Sorcerer King. The creatures that formed his inner circle, or at least, seemed to, seemed terrified.

Dominic struggled less and less, his life draining away, like water on a sunny day: slowly. As his life began to peeter out, Ainz seemed to give one last squeeze, and the Cardinals head popped off, spraying a light mist of blood as it did so.

The body dropped with a thud to the ground, and Ainz took the head and crushed it with a single hand.

" **Anyone else have anything to say about my friends?** "

Silence.

" **No? Good. Perhaps I was too hasty in killing him..."**

He wandered back to his chair, ignoring the fearful looks from his servants, as well as the cracks webbed across the ground. Settling down, he addressed the awed prisoners.

"Cat got your tongue? How about this, I'll make you a deal. The Half-Elf, as the best fighter of the Slane Theocracy, will be allowed one request. Keep in mind that just because you request it does not mean I will give it to you. So ask wisely, and think if it is really something I would grant."

The answer was immediate.

"I'd like a one-on-one fight."

 **-WLGO-**

Demiurge was shocked at the vermin's request. _She has just lost to Cocytus, so what makes her think she stands a chance against the master?_ As he thought, he scanned her with one of his skills, [Threat Meter], to compare against his master's ranking. The rankings ranged from F at the lowest and EX at the highest.

 _Name: Zesshi Zetsumei_

 _Level: 78_

 _Karma: Abnormal_

 _Species: Elf/Human Hybrid_

 _Mana: B_

 _Health: B+_

 _Agility: B+_

 _Special: A_

 _Physical Strength: B+_

 _Magical Strength: B_

 _Conclusion: Minor Annoyance._

The analysis came back as such. Demiurge thought correctly, she stood no chance. Her stats were certainly impressive, godly even, but only to this world. He used the same skill on Ainz.

 _Name: Ainz Ooal Gown_

 _Former: Momonga_

 _Aliases: Momon, Sorcerer King_

 _Level: 100+_

 _Karma: -800 (Unspeakable Evil)_

 _Species: Overgod_

 _Mana: EX+_

 _Health: X_

 _Special: EX+_

 _Physical Strength: A+_

 _Magical Strength: EX+_

 _Conclusion: Avoid. Run. Hide._

Demiurge knew these stats already, but seeing them again make him realize just how powerful his master really was.

"Interesting. I will grant your request, but I will not bother myself fighting such garbage as you. Demiurge will do it in my place."

Ainz's words brought Demiurge back to reality. _*Sigh* This won't even be entertaining._ "As my Lord decrees, I shall fight," he said with a bow.

"Perfect. If you win, you may ask me for one thing, and I will grant your wish. If you tie, or Demiurge wins, you will all be tortured much more intensely than I planned, and you will renounce your faith in your paltry gods."

"That's unreasonable! Inhumane!" A man spoke up voicing his protest. Demiurge believed his name was Raymond.

"Inhumane, you say? That doesn't matter. You are no longer human. You are my spoils of war, and are now my property. I could simply decline your offer and kill you here and now, or torture you anyways. Objects don't get an opinion."

Raymond nearly screamed at Ainz, but seeing as such, Demiurge shut him up. "[Silence, worm. You will sit and listen.]" Demiurge's toggleable Passive Skill, [Command Mantra], clammed the Cardinal shut.

"Hmph! Afraid, are we? Not fighting yourself? Pathetic." At Zesshi's words, Albedo let off bloodlust that while powerful, paled in comparison to Ainz'. No, it was every Guardian, save Demiurge and Cocytus. Cocytus understood that Zesshi was afraid, and trying to calm herself through mockery, but Demiurge thought more.

"Afraid? Yes! Of course the master is. You might ruin his clothes. Besides, it's a Floor Guardian's job to fend off insects who wander in. I would not be happy to let the Supreme One fight in a battle that is simply a waste, when a mere Guardian could take you down."

Demiurge could sense Zesshi push the fear down. "Alright, Earrings. Let's dance."

Standing up, Ainz clapped. "Great! I will take Zesshi down to the treasury to pick up a weapon." He looked at Zesshi. "I gave your [Reaper's Judgment] to one of my pets[2], and he chewed it up. I believe he also may have eaten it. Demiurge, you shall accompany me."

"As you command."

Sensing he had permission to give the others orders, Demiurge sent them off to wait at the Amphitheatre, and told them to have Neuronist bring the one called Sylvin and the one called Bartho up as well.

 **-WLGO-**

Demiurge, Ainz, and Zesshi walked back to the throne room, with Zesshi free from her bonds. She seemed to understand that no matter where Ainz went within Nazarick, he had enough forces nearby to deal with her, if for some reason he couldn't. Once back, Demiurge stole a glance at the banners hanging from the ceiling. Looking at the banners, he recalled the names of the lost Supreme Beings that Ainz had been closest to.

 _Touch Me, Peroroncino, Guinevere, karik11, MamonTLK, 0November0, Zeroforceln, Smokestorm11. Why did you have to leave Lord Ainz all alone. Didn't you see he was in pain?_

A bright screen flared to life in front of Ainz. After a few swipes of his finger, and a curious look from Zesshi, he teleported them all to the Treasury.

Zesshi took a breath. That was all Demiurge needed to know what Ainz did. _He deactivated the poison._ The treasury was filled with one of the most potent poisons known even to Yggdrasil's kind, Blood of Jormungandr. This poison could kill any living thing, provided it doesn't have a max level poison resistance, before they could take a single step.

Looking around, Demiurge was mildly impressed at the mountains of gold and jewels. _Of course the Supreme Ones were this wealthy,_ he thought. _They deserve every last coin._ While he was only mildly impressed, the same could not be said for Zesshi.

"Holy fuck… Just how much gold do you have? And are those items?" Zesshi was awed by the golden paradise, her mind unable to focus on anything else.

Demiurge glanced at her. "I am unsure of the exact amount, but why not ask Pandora's Actor, Guardian of the Treasury? He knows every last item resting in this place. In fact, there he is."

They reached a large room, sparsely furnished, that had one creature sitting on a couch. It was unlike anything Zesshi had ever seen.

The creature, dressed in a military outfit of some sort, was creamish-white colored, with three long fingers on either hand, and an egg-like head adorned with three black holes.

"Ah! It is you _mein großer Meister(Great Master)._ I was wondering when you would pay me a visit. And is that…? Oh! A _wunderschönen(Beautiful)_ Half-Elf! _Perfekt!_ "

Pandora's Actor suddenly changed his appearance to match that of Zesshi's, surprising the girl. Quickly moving close, the pseudo-Zesshi squealed.

"Oh, oh, _OH_! Is she perhaps the newest _zusatz(addition)_ to _meines Schöpfers(Creator's)_ empire? Does she need a tour, or does she _perhaps_ need to be outfitted with new _ausrüstung(equipment)_?"

Hearing a strange imitation of herself using an equally as strange language seemed to confuse Zesshi, as evidenced by the cock of her head.

"Correct, she is to be outfitted. She will take her pick of what is offered. However, she is a captured prisoner, and as part of a deal I made with her, she is to battle Demiurge. Now, go fetch me some weapons that could suit her, preferably scythes. No armor needed."

Hearing his creator order him, he changed back to his normal form, and danced out of the room, leaving Ainz, Demiurge, and a very confused Zesshi.

 **-WLGO-**

 _Ok, what on earth was that? And how did it turn into me?_ As the creature, that Demiurge called Pandora's Actor disappeared, these were the thoughts going through Zesshi's head. She continued to think, and largely ignored the conversing King and servant.

She waited.

She didn't have to wait long, however, as Pandora's Actor walked, or rather danced, back into the room, doing a quick spin on his heel as he neared Ainz.

"Wait, where are the weapons? You said you were getting them!" Seeing him come back empty handed, wasting her time, made Zesshi angry.

"Worry not, _mein landsmann(compatriot)._ I have brought many fun _spielzeuge(toys)_ for you to play with!"

A hole opened in front of him, and Pandora pulled weapon after weapon, scythe after scythe from it. Laying them all out neatly, he stepped back, hands on his hips, and gestured at her to pick one.

" _Erledigt(Done)!_ Take your pick!"

Zesshi looked at all of them. She was shocked to find that they had a [Reaper's Judgment], but it seemed… wrong to pick that. Her's was gone, Ainz had said, and she needed to find a new one. Picking up one after another, she finally settled on a steel-gray scythe with a long blade. It had dark green detail pulsing along the shaft, giving it a toxic look.

"Ah, _sehr interessant(very interesting)._ [Marauder's Scythe]. _Wunderbar(Wonderful)!_ It is a weapon that produces a most _köstlich(delicious)_ poison! I had a feeling _sie(you)_ would pick that."

"Thank you, Pandora. I will be teleporting us up to the Sixth floor now that she has chosen. Join us if you want, just lock up first."

Without waiting for a response, Zesshi felt a pull, and the group teleported.

When she opened her eyes, a massive arena stood tall and mighty, with the seats filled with a great many onlookers. At the lowest point of the seats were her fellow prisoners. Amongst them, pale and sickly looking, was Sylvin. Both he and the one-eyed Bartho at his side had the aura of broken men.

A child's voice rang out. "Welcome, everyone, to the Battle of Indulgence!"

In the center of the battlefield stood a dark elf, one that was among the creatures Zesshi guessed made up Gown's inner circle. The elf was dressed in a red-scale jacket, gloves, and a golden necklace to top it off. His long gold-yellow hair was medium length, and he had a unique charm to him.

Zesshi didn't know the elf was a girl.

Ainz disappeared, materializing in the VIP box along with the King's inner circle leaving Zesshi, the elf, and Demiurge alone.

The elf spoke into a strange rod, bulged at the top, and when she did her voice echoed through the area. "Now that our contestants have arrived, let's get this battle underway!"

 **-WLGO-**

Zesshi breathed a deep breath, preparing herself for a fight. Across the arena stood Demiurge, smug as always, seemingly ready to start.

"START!" Yelled the elf.

She took off, running at at Demiurge. Upon reaching him, she kicked with her left foot, using her momentum to increase her power. Demiurge smoothly moved to avoid it, just as she expected him do.

Twirling around, she swung her weapon, which left behind a toxic light. The blade raced toward the Arch Demon's neck.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws]"

30 cm long blades parried her blow, deflecting the force sideways and compressing it, causing a blade of wind.

Ducking the claws, she struck at the demon's wrist, hoping to disable one of the hands. Demiurge used the blade on his thumb to block it, and the other hand to retaliate, almost piercing through Zesshi's chest.

"Shit!"

Zesshi wanted to gauge Demiurge's strength. As such, she had refrained from Martial Arts and strengthening magic thus far. But her opponent was mighty, and hesitating any longer would spell her doom. _Time to take this seriously._

"[Lesser Ability Boost], [Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost], [Greater Perception], [Herculean Strength], [Titanic Strength], [Fairy Mail]!"

A thin green metallic armor stretched over her body. [Fairy Mail] was a very thin, very light armor, made from Fairy Jade, a rare metal ore that has been processed through the magic of fairies. Zesshi's ancestry as an Elf, albeit a half one, allowed her to use the inhuman Martial art.

 _It's not enough!_

"[Liquid Flesh], [Warrior Shell], [Iron Bones]!"

Powered up, Zesshi leapt far back, back to the very edge of the arena. She buried the weapon's blade into the ground, put power in her feet, and launched herself forward.

Trusting [Liquid Flesh], which decreased the chance for her to be hit by an attack, and [Warrior Shell] that increased armor protectiveness and durability, she slid low and swept at Demiurge's feet, causing him to tumble. Instantly saving himself, he placed his hands on the ground and pushed off, landing evenly about five feet away from Zesshi.

 _He's good. Really good! To be able to adapt that quickly… How fast can he think?!_

Zesshi trembled. These were not battle tremors. She was not shaking from the thrill of a trying fight. She looked deep into her heart and soul, and found the answer. It was an answer she'd been denying for as long she could remember. She just never wanted to admit it.

She was afraid.

Zesshi Zounith Zetsumei was afraid.

She had forever put up a cocky attitude, but it was all false bravado. She was a battle maniac, sure, but only because fights took her mind off her fear. She was afraid of the world, afraid it would reject her, afraid it would condemn her, afraid it would _hate_ her.

Here, in Nazarick, were monsters. All rejected, condemned, and hated. But they had the will to deal with that. Zesshi did not.

She felt didn't belong in the human world, in the monster world, or even in Nazarick. She felt like a freak among the freaks of freaks[3].

She was a mistake, born to be shamed and die alone.

Despite her feeling, she still felt she had to do something about the threat that was Nazarick, that was Ainz Ooal Gown. Maybe then the world would begin to accept her.

"Well, let's not make it boring for the Supreme One. Perhaps I shall actually fight now." Without another word, Demiurge vanished.

No! He was behind! As her instincts screamed at her, she jumped forward. She wasn't fast enough, however, as evidenced by the four long scratches left by those claws.

It burned! The scratches burned like fire, red hot needles pricking at her back.

"Ugh! [Dull Pain]!" The pain went away, but only for a moment. Within seconds, the burning returned.

 _Poison._

"Tsk! [Rapid Metabolism]!"

[Rapid Metabolism] was one of the best ways to get rid of poison. It boosted one's metabolism by five, enabling it to rapidly process and deal with what was affecting the body. As long as you could survive it, that is. Unfortunately, a rapid metabolism also consumed a great amount of calories, causing the user to become hungry very quickly.

Zesshi needed to be wary of those claws. They were able to cut through [Fairy Mail], which was harder than adamantite, a testimony to their sharpness and the demon's strength.

Zesshi deactivated [Iron Bones]. Even though this Martial Art strengthened bones and made them harder to break, in this situation it would only harm her. The reason why is because if a bone _was_ to break, it was much more difficult to heal.

And _much_ more painful.

She looked back at the veritable wall that was Demiurge.

 _Let's see how high I can climb._

 **-WLGO-**

 _Dear Ainz[4], this woman is garbage!_

Demiurge thought as he fought with Zesshi. This was a woman who was considered the strongest being in the Theocracy, capable of taking down Dragon Lords.

And she was pathetic.

Demiurge was only fighting at 39% power, yet he was able to drive her back, and even injure her.

Turning to look at Zesshi who was preparing to strike, he readied himself. A white slash appeared in his field of vision [5]. Putting a claw there, he blocked the latest attack.

His left hand blurred, and left three red streaks on Zesshi's arm. The poison in his claws seemed to be useless, but he expected as such.

"UGH!"

Letting out a grunt, Zesshi leapt back, glaring at him.

"This is fun. It's like a fire, testing how long until I melt. Fufufu."

 _Analyzing: Complete. Solution: Increase power to 50%._

Zesshi's words rang through Demiurge's mind, and he let off a small smirk. This woman was cocky, but she knew in her heart she couldn't win. She gave off that aura.

"Oh, dear," Demiurge scoffed. "You thought this was a fire? This is but an ember, that may later start a blaze. Shall we see what becomes of this spark?"

Without waiting for an answer, Demiurge moved. His movements were fast, but only by this world's standards. In Nazarick, he was actually moving rather slowly. After all, his power resided in utilization of his skills and knowledge, not magic or physical prowess.

He ran in front of her, and stabbed at her arm. He was forbidden to kill her, but otherwise he could do what he wanted. Unable to ward him off, Zesshi's right bicep was pierced, one of his claws exiting the other side. He retracted his hand, preparing to stab again, when he sensed the scythe's blade behind his head.

Demiurge ducked and rotated his body until his eyes were to the sky.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon's wrist]"

His wrist grew many times its original size, and he punched Zesshi, who was flung into the wall, with blood leaking out of her mouth. As his wrist returned to its usual size, Zesshi emerged from the rubble of the shattered wall.

She ran at Demiurge, screaming a battle cry. "RAAAAAAAAGH! [Sky Step]!"

Leaping into the air, she brought the [Marauder's Scythe] down toward Demiurge's head.

 _Pathetic. As if that would work._ Retracting the claws, he caught the scythe's blade in one hand.

"Useless, useless, useless," he taunted. "Time to get a bit serious. [Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle]"

 _Increasing power to 60%._ It would be disrespectful to make Lord Ainz wait on her defeat.

Orange and black flame erupted from his body, causing the blade to melt and boil beneath his Hellfire-clad fingers.

"You wanted a fire that would test you, no? I'll give you a fire that sears the very soul[6]."

It was clear she tried to move the blade away, but his strength prevented that. The scythe continued to bubble and boil, until his hand finally melted through, ruining the weapon. It was a shame to destroy one of the items in the Treasury but he trusted that Pandora's Actor wouldn't have offered the woman anything truly valuable. And Lord Ainz had instructed for the woman to be crushed.

Zesshi dropped the hellfire-covered weapon and backed off. Demiurge stalked forward, splashing through a puddle of molten metal, with more dripping off his hands. The staff of the scythe quickly vanished as he stepped over it.

He laughed. _This woman is beginning to understand!_

Zesshi collapsed, cowering in a ball. "No, no, _please_ ," she sobbed. "I'm _sorry_! I'M SORRY!"

Seeing the once proud girl broken pleased Demiurge. He was certain it pleased his master as well. Ignoring her pleas, he walked in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. The molten metal in his hands sizzled against her skin, causing Zesshi to scream. The metal sizzled harder as her tears rained down.

Demiurge walked over to the wall and slammed her into it, still holding her.

"[Thermite Touch]" Demiurge's [Thermite Touch] was held back to the point where it only seared her clothes off.

"You're an object. Objects don't get belongings." His voice dripped with venom[7]. "I've been told you've always hated your ears, right? Then have one less to worry about."

Reaching with his free hand, he ripped off one of her ears, inducing a roar of pain. Blood rained down, staining both the ground and Demiurge.

 _Ah, blood. I love it!_

As he focused heat into the hand around her throat, Zesshi began to to scream. It was a scream that made the onlooking Cardinals' blood curdle.

"Yield. Or, better yet, don't! I'm enjoying myself." Speaking with a voice dripping with malice, Demiurge reduced the heat. Not to the point where it would be forgotten, but lowered enough so she could spit out an answer.

Her hands, which had been unsuccessfully trying to pry off Demiurge's grip, dropped, and her body went limp.

"I… Yield…"

* * *

 **Part Three: After the Storm**

* * *

Ainz tapped his finger on the armrest of this chair. It was a luxurious thing, Ruby Iron, with parts plated in Emerald Gold. Rainbow mana gems studded the rests, creating a rough texture, but Ainz didn't mind. He didn't feel it, after all.

He was very pleased with the show Demiurge put on. Had it gone on any longer, and he felt it would bore him. But it ended perfectly, and Ainz was letting off an evil smile. However, due to his skeletal face, only those with more heightened senses were able to detect such a thing.

Ainz slowly rose, then teleported next to Demiurge who, sensing his presence, immediately bowed.

"Well done, Demiurge. You were able to break her surprisingly quickly."

Demiurge had judged that a one-sided trampling of a fight would be more effective to break her than any amount of torture. _Seems Demiurge was right on the money, as usual._

Ainz turned his attention to Zesshi.

She was a mess.

She was battered and bruised, cuts and scratches everywhere, with third degree burns on her neck. One of her biceps had a hole in it, and he noted her missing ear. She sat in a ball, sobbing, her mind seemingly broken.

But it wasn't enough.

Demiurge said that the fight would break her, and it had. But, like all broken things, they could be destroyed further. Seeing the ripped off ear on the ground, Ainz had an idea.

"Entoma. Come here."

From out of the VIP box leapt a uniform-clad maid. She landed lightly on the ground and raced toward her master.

"Yes, my Lord?" Her voice, which carried in the arena, reached the Cardinal's ears. Hearing a girl's voice, which the guessed was around seven, made them sick. It was wrong. Very wrong.

Zesshi, naturally, heard the voice as well. It caused her to stiffen and slowly peek at the maid and Ainz.

Ainz stepped over to Zesshi, who quickly curled up again, and forced her head up. From there, he grabbed her by the neck, the burns causing her to scream. He spun her around and held her by the back of the neck so she was watching. She seemed to try to look away, but the way Ainz was holding her prevented it.

"Entoma, you see that ear on the ground? Bring it to me."

Entoma, like a loyal puppy, trotted off happily to retrieve what her Lord requested. Bringing it back, she tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head.

"Eat it."

Zesshi started squirming. Even though it was no longer attached to her, and even though she hated those ears, they were still part of her. The thought of someone eating it made her sick.

"Really? Can I? Yay!"

Dancing and leaping about, it was clear to all Entoma was ecstatic. However she didn't want to dance for too long. Her chin started dripping a clear, sticky liquid.

Entoma put the ear to her chin. Or what Zesshi _thought_ was her chin. Seeing the mandibles come out, it was clear this maid was not human.

Zesshi had to resist the urge to vomit. Watching the maid gleefully devour her ear was taking its toll on Zesshi's mind.

The maid finished, and looked at Zesshi. There was hunger in those eyes. But Zesshi knew the maid dare not eat any more of her than what was permitted.

"[Illusional Pleasure]."

Ainz's words startled Zesshi. But before she could look around, her body began heating up very quickly. Her nipples soon were stiff mountains, and her nether regions swelled.

"Wha-what? What's happening?"

Ainz dropped her to the ground. The instant her bare body made contact, a wave of pain went through it. It was pain that was incomparable to the when she was burned.

"Demiurge, have some demons take her away. Neuronist wouldn't mind another plaything."

Demiurge bowed.

"Lord Ainz? I was wondering if I could maybe take her instead."

Entoma's words surprised Ainz. He had not expected this. And by Demiurge's reaction, neither did he.

"How DARE you! To go against the words of the Supreme[8] One!"

Ainz put a hand out to silence him.

"I permit it, under the condition that you work with Kyouhukou."

She nodded in enthusiastic acceptance.

The demons Demiurge called to pick up Zesshi arrived, and they moved towards her. Ainz had them stop, before he knelt down next to the writhing Zesshi.

"[Remove Magic]. You were wondering what I did to you? Well, I'll tell you. '[Illusional Pleasure]' is a spell that puts the body in a state of permanent extreme arousal. As such, it become overwhelmingly sensitive. Anything that touches you will cause pleasure, and arouse you further. Your mind, however, is a different story. The intense pleasure is transformed into equally intense pain. Basically, your body feels pleasure, but your mind feels pain."

He laughed evilly. "As a bonus, the longer the spell is on you, the more intense pleasure your body feels, and the more pain you mind experiences. It truly is quite a twisted curse, wouldn't you say?"

Without giving her a chance to answer, Ainz rose and walked away.

"Oh, and Entoma?" The maid looked at him. "I want a doll."

Entoma nodded. She knew what the words meant.

Unfortunately, so did Zesshi.

 _ **~One Week Later~**_

The Floor Guardians, along with most of the Pleiades, stood at attention in the Throne Room. The only people who were missing were Lord Ainz and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. And one of these people was about to arrive.

Lord Ainz walked in, his staff _clacking_ in the hard stone ground. No words were spoken as he meandered to his throne and took a seat.

Now seated, he looked around, seemingly thinking. Then, breaking the cold silence, the King spoke.

"Thank you all for gathering here. I have called you here to update you all on our war spoils.

"The Cardinals have exceeded their use. After extracting every last drop of information, and torturing them even after they were drained, they have all been killed. On the other hand, the Theocracy's champion, Zesshi Zounith Zetsumei, was given to Entoma and Kyouhukou to be further broken. I have waited for quite some time to see the results. Bring her in."

At his cold words, the sounds of chains clinking could be heard. Entoma and Kyouhukou walked through the Gates of Judgment, with a demon lagging behind that was holding a chain.

At the end of that chain was a collared Zesshi. She was still naked, her body as aroused as ever, but she had a broken look on her face.

She was almost like a doll.

She lived now only to follow orders, and serve as a way for the Guardians to play. Especially the more sadistic ones. She was left with only highly specific free will. She could strategize like she used to, but she no longer had the will to go against Ainz or fight well.

Any resistance had been tortured out of her.

Her torture was something that would give a seasoned torturer nightmares. She had been forced to swim for days on end in cockroaches, with a [Ring of Sustenance] to keep her alive. And because of [Illusional Pleasure], she had felt nothing but slowly increasing pain.

Ainz was surprised that Entoma and Kyouhukou were able to work so well together, despite Kyouhukou disliking Entoma. After all, she _did_ tend to eat Kyouhukou's family. But Ainz directly ordered them, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. That mattered little right now. He was pleased with the end result, and that is what was important.

"As you can see, she has been thoroughly broken. She came into Nazarick a proud, arrogantgirl, and now she is but a doll. A doll that you, my Guardians, are free to do what you please with. Just don't kill her."

As Ainz informed them as such, he saw Shalltear's eyes dilate. _I don't want to know._

"Ainz, what should we do now? Shall we continue our conquest?" Albedo asked sweetly, but Ainz dismissed the idea. His anger dissipated, and his thirst for blood was quenched. For now. Ordering his Guardians to get back to work, he teleported to his office to do his paperwork.

Ainz was looking forward to the time where [Crucible] would be worn again.

Sebas Tian walked through the halls of the Ninth floor of Nazarick. He was heading towards Ainz's office. As Ainz's personal butler, it was his responsibility to stay by his side.

Having reached the door, he raised a gloved hand and lightly rapped thrice on the door, and walked in upon hearing permission. There he saw something that had always pained him.

Ainz was doing paperwork.

As the Supreme Ruler of Nazarick, he should not be working, yet here he was. It was his responsibility to do any manual work Ainz may need, and Demiurge's or Albedo's job to do paperwork and such. But Ainz made it clear he would do it, and his tone made it clear there was no room to argue.

"My Liege, I have arrived." Sebas informed Ainz of his arrival, causing Ainz to look up.

Ainz clapped his hand together. "Ah, Sebas! Just who I need right now!"

Hearing his master, Sebas swiftly walked to his side. Glancing at the paper on Ainz's desk, Sebas could make out the words 'Ambassador to the Argland Council Alliance' scrawled in ink.

"Sebas, I have a job for you. I would like you to go to the Argland Council Alliance and try to make good relations. As a fellow country run by heteromorphs, I believe we should make friendly relations. I chose to send you due to you being a dragonoid, and you don't tend to look down on other races."

Sebas bowed. "By your command, I shall depart at once." Seeing his master nod, Sebas turned to walk out, but Ainz called him back. After telling him to do one extra thing, he left the room. Whilst he walked down the hall, he sent a [Message] to Aureole Omega to prepare the carriage. He would go alone.

 **-WLGO-**

Sebas stood in front of the readied carriage. Aureole was next to him, dress in a traditional Japanese yukata.

"Sebas," she said in her sweet voice. "The carriage is ready. Do you need anything else?"

"I do not myself, but Lord Ainz has told me to have you activate Rubedo. It seems he wants to make sure she's in proper condition, and knowledgeable of this world in case she is to be used later. The code is 国満テロ[9]"

"Understood."

Sebas got on the the carriage, and it began to roll away.

"Perhaps I will actually be able to reveal my true form outside for once…" Sebas muttered to himself.

 **-WLGO-**

Aureole watched her friend ride away. Due to Aureole and Sebas being the two most reasonable people in Nazarick (in that way that they don't look down at other races) they naturally got along well. Godrir and Renkin[10] were included in that list. However, Aureole wasn't sad. She would see her friend again, and she had friends that were still in Nazarick.

She looked to the horizon. On the massive flat grasslands they were on, she could see the curvature of the planet. It was a sight formerly impossible to see because of the hill than the Tomb rested in. But those hills were wiped away. They could not hide Nazarick any longer.

The sun was setting, and a light winter snow was falling. Seeing the carriage fade as it crossed the horizon… something about it made her feel at peace. However, she could not stay out any longer. She had a job to do.

She teleported back into the Eighth Floor, back to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. She could have teleported straight to Rebedo's residence, Doruhausu[11], but she wanted to walk and stretch her legs, so she walked to the Tenth Floor.

After a nice long walk, she had arrived at Doruhausu. The doll standing guard verified her as a Nazarick resident, and allowed her access.

In the middle of the room stood, or rather rested, Rubedo. She was currently deactivated, head down and her shoulder-length bright red hair covering her face. She had rather petite body, only looking to be slightly older than Shalltear's body. In the center of her chest peeked a small white stone. She wasn't beautiful like Albedo was. She simply was cute.

A doll walked up to her.

|Please state your purpose in coming to Doruhausu.| A feminine mechanical voice spoke, and asked a question.

Aureole responded in a loud voice, "To awaken Rubedo."

|Please state code.|

"国満テロ"

|Code acknowledged. Please stand by.|

Light flashed in Rubedo's eyes. Her arms twiched, hand her head shook violently. After around 20 seconds, the shaking stopped, and Rubedo raised her head.

"Hello Aureole! It's been awhile!" A child's voice spewed from her mouth.

Rubedo was a golem, created with a World Level Item as the base. In this way, she was similar to CZ Delta, but Rubedo was able to feel a small range of emotions. These emotions included joy, anger, amusement and sadness. She could only feel them in small amounts, but they were there nonetheless.

"Yes. It has been a while, hasn't it Rubedo?"

Rubedo cocked her head cutely. Aureole could tell she was trying to remember the last time they saw each other. Having seemingly failed, Rubedo gave a light frown, before smiling and looking at Aureole.

"Why was I woken up?"

Oh, how Aureole loved Rubedo. She was so adorable, and looked so innocent. Aureole thought of how to best answer, before giving up and deciding to get to the point. "Lord Ainz wanted you roused."

"Oh. So who do I have to kill?"

There it was. Rubedo may look innocent, but she was a killing machine, created for combat. Aureole just chuckled.

"You have a lot to catch up on, Rubedo."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

In a forest near the ruins of the Slance Theocracy, a little girl, no older than seven, stood alone. Her mother had been killed by the Sorcerer King, caught up in his storm of wrath. Her mother was part of the flame that was the Theocracy, and when the winds of the storm blew the flame out, she went with it.

The girl sat on the ground, and began to sob. She missed her mother. Through the tears, she sang the song her mother used to sing to her when she cried.

 _When the lights fade out,_

 _and all hope seems lost._

 _When the souls all die,_

 _and the ravens flock._

 _Wander through the night._

 _Through the dark, through the fears._

 _And when you find the light,_

 _and the darkness clears._

 _The Gods will wipe away all tears._

She began to start the song again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leaping back, she looked at the newcomer.

"Relax, child. I will not harm you. I am Ensino of the Argland Council State. Where is your mother?"

The girl managed to stutter out a few words. "Sh-s-s-s-she's dea-de-d-de-dead."

The man nodded. He would have to report to his superiors about the wreckage, and about this girl. He wondered what the Dragon Lords would do with the information.

"Come, child. Let me take you somewhere safe, and fill your belly[12]." He stuck his hand out.

The girl slowly reached out and took it, and they walked off.

 _Ainz Ooal Gown. I have a bad feeling Argland is about to get mixed up in this mess._

 _This clash of kings._

That was the last thought he had before getting in a carriage to go back to the Council State.

* * *

 **I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations! There were a lot of parts that I took out, some I added in, and some that me and Jade just edited it into something completely different. Either way, it was fun. Working with Jade was amazing, and she is very good at writing. I never actually asked her to edit, though. I sent this to her when it was only Part One and the Prologue, because I was worried I made Part One too… explicit? Anyways, she started editing, and she just stayed and kept doing it. I was really glad. So everyone say thanks!**

 **How did everyone like the 'Author's Forge'? I wanted something fun to do with Author's Notes, and being** _ **Sword**_ **OfSierra and swords being made in forges, I thought, 'Why the hell not?' And yes, Pervy really did writ- er,** _ **remind**_ **me of that adventure. I did edit it a bit, though.**

 **I'm really sad that it's over. I reread this like, 6 times trying to delay the update. I don't want it to be over! After this, I'm going to get some high proof WD-40 Rust Proofer and drink my troubles away.**

 **How did you like the [1, 2, 3, etc.] bits? I thought they were nice.**

 **Satisfied with Rubedo? I am! Her character description took time to get right.**

 **For the sequel, do you want shorter chapters that come out sooner, or longer ones that come out farther apart? Leave a review to let me know!**

 **[1] Any artists out there? If so, I'd love to see your idea of what [Crucible] looks like! Email it, or a link to it, to me at swordofsierraATgmailDOTcom**

 **[2] Ooooh, yes. You WILL find out what this pet is. And it's going to be AWESOME!**

 **[3] She feels like a freak, even more than the ones in Nazarick who are sometimes the freaks among freaks. Make sense? No? I don't know! I don't write these things (Oh, wait…)! Fuck! Freak doesn't sound like a word anymore!**

 **[4] Like** _ **Dear Lord**_ **, but since his god is Ainz, it's** _ **Dear Ainz**_

 **[5] For those who didn't figure it out, the white slash is where the attack will be. Demiurge's mind sure is amazing!**

 **[6] Similar to the line from the LN. Was just too good not to use here :P**

 **[7] Completely random, but while typing this, Google Docs' autocorrect underlined 'venom' with red. Wondering how I spelled it wrong, I was greeted with '** _ **Did you mean:**_ **venom'. My faith in technology is wavering**

 **[8] Is it weird that every time I write that I picture Ainz wearing a Supreme hat and hoodie? Oh, and for those like Jade who didn't know what Supreme was, it's a stupidly expensive clothing company. To give you an example of how fucked up the prices are, a plain black hoodie, with nothing but the Supreme logo on it, is around $2350. I hope, like me and Jade, you also think that's fucking ridiculous**

 **[9] If you want to pronounce the code it's 'Kuni,** **Mitsuru** **, Tero'. Copy and paste** **国満テロ** **into Google Translate to find what it means. It's rather suiting for Nazarick**

 **[10] Short for Renkinjutsu-shi**

 **[11] Dōruhausu(** **ドールハウス** **), or Doruhausu in this case, means Dollhouse in Japanese. I thought it fitting for Rubedo**

 **[12] Pervy, I know what you are probably thinking. Just stop your train of thought, right now. Ravioli ravioli stop molesting the loli you sick fuck :P**

 **I wanted to include you guys in this. For those who didn't get put in, but were in the first followers, sorry! I used a random number generator to pick them. I'll try to find a place to put you elsewhere.**

 **This is the complete list if anyone is curious:**

 **AdamDarkAskari**

 **LurkMore**

 **PervySageChuck**

 **ResidueWisdom**

 **SakiInfinity**

 **Shadowgirl608**

 **Smokestorm11**

 **Soulbow109**

 **XForceLogic**

 **drstem**

 **featherelly**

 **jesx0268**

 **maxreaper**

 **Crusader King (Guinevere)**

 **karik11**

 **Mamon the lich king (MamonTLK)**

 **0November0**

 **Zeroforceln**

 **If you believe you should be in there, say so in a review, and I will look at the dates.**

 **But thank you to all those people who have stayed with me since the beginning. It means the world to me, and I'd 1v2 Ainz, Touch-Me and Rubedo to protect you :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **Me, Sierra, setting a new standard for bad writing,**

 **Adios me amigos,**

 **Sierra**


	12. Another Update

**Heyo, Sword here, with a quick update on me.**

 **Planned released date for the WLGO Sequel is yet to be decided, but it has been pushed back. My teachers are absolute dicks and have given me projects and other shit to do. FUCK!**

 **I have registered as a Beta Reader, so if you want your story Beta-ed, go here (** **beta/11087874/SwordOfSierra )** **and PM me.**

 **I also have started another poll. Go here (** **u/11087874/SwordOfSierra )** **to answer!**

 **Thanks for understanding, and I hope to see you all soon!**

 **Me, Sierra, setting a new standard for bad writing,**

 **adios me amigo,**

 **Sierra**

 **-Note that for the links, you must enter in wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet, then follow with the provided link**


End file.
